Would You Rather Love or Torture
by JeffC FTW
Summary: Iris and Scarlet's brother Raleigh needs a bone marrow transplant but lack the support. They turn to Shephard Lambrick, a seeming philanthropic wealthy man who actually harbors a love of a deadly game of "Would You Rather", all of the tricks and motives which Scarlet knows all too well and turns the tables.
1. Meeting

**Once more, Windblazer Prime and I did another delicious Jeffrey Combs movie recap together, adding in an OC of her own. :D Now we bring you "Would You Rather", involving the events of the movie and after, but this time with Scarlet Rebecca Luna, who gets transported into the world of the movie and becomes Iris and Raleigh's older sister/friend. Eventually through dire events, she becomes the love interest of the sadistic aristocrat himself, Shephard Lambrick, played by the Re-Animator star himself. **

**Disclaimer: We own NONE of this, not even our shared idol, only our OC Scarlet Rebecca. **

Chapter One

Meeting

Life had been hard for Scarlet Rebecca Luna - known formerly as Gabriela Delgado in another life - but improved a tad slightly if not wholly since she first awoke in the home of Iris and her teenage brother Raleigh. The Luna siblings did not know how she wound up in their home, and they did not believe she was another person until she showed them what she had of her memories until they believed her and allowed her to live with them despite their own troubles. What she remembered for sure was leaving for home and eventually passing out on her couch after a long day of signing autographs that she'd just wanted to sleep it off. That had been her routine since she was widowed months before, her husband dying in a car crash. She was a best-selling author and avid fanfiction fan/writer, but she was lonely and needed someone else to share her passions with.

She struggled to hold a firm job since the economy crashed and her husband's insurance left to her hadn't been enough, and her selling stories were enough but not always enough to get her by. The loss of her grandfather when she was twelve years old and her only real friend in teenage years were the beginnings of her troubles. Her grandfather succumbed to a stroke at midnight which she broke down to because of autism. And her best friend also perished in a car crash; the story was reported in the papers, also driving Scarlet further into her grief at fourteen years old and beginning high school. Her friend was only the same tender age as she was. But through it all, her mother was her sole companion and comforter until she died of cancer when Scarlet - Gabriela - was sixteen. She was orphaned and alone, having no one there then until she met her future husband. They were together for two years and married before getting into college together; he loved her stories and shared it with her, marrying near the end of college. But before they could go off to Paris as his parents, both who loved her to death, arranged for them, he died the same way her cherished friend had.

She began to felt like she had nothing to live for, but she was not suicidal. She relished her stories, imagination and fandom - most notably a certain man who was beloved by all the fans, portraying various characters and never settling on just one type...and one whose world she had entered, because there was the softest of sides she saw in this particular sadist she knew nobody else would care to see.

Iris and Raleigh had lost their parents in an accident, too, which was another reason they sympathized with her and let her live with them, and her stories - so many genres and the likes as they were - made them happy despite their financial struggles. Scarlet Rebecca Luna, as she was now called, was their big sister/friend who offered them the best help she could, and her newest book was a success. A kind of space version of Harlequin romance in which a female astronaut and her crew reached a different planet and she meets a handsome, muscular alien, falls in love with him as he falls in love with her in return despite their different species and disapproval. It was cheesy in that sense, but to her it was new and hadn't been done before. There were various alien-human romances which ended in tragedy, but she was determined to make it happy. Happy endings despite unbearable livings.

Raleigh suffered from leukemia and required a bone marrow transplant, but with the way payments on the house and his medical bills were going, it was virtually impossible to locate a possible donor and the price was too high despite Scarlet's recent decent earnings on her book deal. Which she knew too well, now that she and Iris planned on heading to Dr. Barden soon and discuss cutting some costs.

"I can make some eggs if you guys want," Scarlet offered as she did the honors of breakfast while Iris sat at the table going over the bills and Raleigh was busy with whatever he did best, with his video games most of all, which Scarlet also loved. He snorted from the window and sarcastically responded that he could make them, too. His attitude from time and time again was mostly because he was sick, which she herself knew all too well.

"We're going back to the clinic for a little while," Iris spoke, pushing pale blonde strands behind her ear. "Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Something wrong?"

"Dr. Barden thinks he can cut some of the costs," she answered. "I have no idea, but that's why we -" She looked back to Scarlet. " - will find out."

"That's right." Scarlet paused in the middle of turning the stove on and walked over to pat him on the back, then massaged it tenderly in her own gesture of reassurance. "And when we get back, how about you and I have a nice game of 'Batman: Arkham City'?" He looked her way and grinned. He loved the second video game of the Batman "Arkham" game series as much as she did.

~o~

The girls went to the clinic after breakfast, Iris dressed still in her charcoal gray cardigan over faded jeans and a soft gray tank, getting into her black car and allowing Scarlet to take her impressive sky blue motorcycle and ride beside her - sometimes behind her in dependence on traffic turns - until they reached the hospital, and Scarlet joined her younger sister/friend. To everyone else, she appeared as though she were just as young as Iris; in reality, in this world, she was thirty-eight years old, which would have been odd due to her appearance.

Her long brown hair highlighted with fuchsia and sky blue reached her waist, mostly straight but with some cascading curls over her shoulders, and her eyes were shining brown like a woodland. Her body was athletic and smooth; unlike Iris, she wore an elbow-sleeved sky blue shirt with a black vest, a black short skirt with shorts beneath, and knee-length black boots. Her jewelry consisted of golden earrings and a necklace in the autistic crescent moon; her hands were covered with fingerless black gloves, and lavender-and-white-and-brown OP glasses over her eyes. More accessories included the wristwatch on her left wrist, a sky blue bracelet on her right, a golden ring with her real name and chosen one on her right index finger; all of it was finished off with a multicolored purse slung over her right shoulder.

Beneath the polished exterior, she had two tattoos - her left shoulder bearing the peace sign and her right the crescent moon. But beneath her clothes completely was black police body armor for protection's sake, tailored to fit her body structure and still rendering comfort.

It was a typical late September afternoon, but the weather was surprisingly warm. Starting off with the girls opening the door for an elderly, white-haired woman in a wheelchair who kindly thanked them both, and Iris did the honors of pushing the wheelchair as Scarlet held the door open.

"Dr. Barden?" Iris was the first in, and when Scarlet followed in, they both smiled at the good doctor at his desk.

"Girls," he said, returning it. "Please come on in."

The sooner Iris closed the door for them did Scarlet gasp quietly at the man sitting there on the posh sofa, snacking on some nuts and watching them both intently. She knew exactly who he was the moment she saw him, felt for him the moment her brown eyes met with calculating green ones. He was of middle years, dark-haired not even showing specks of gray, handsome and charming, dressed in a gray suit and pink collared shirt. His mustache gave him the definite image of the aristocrat that he was, and while she in general was used to the real man himself without one, he was good-looking with it anyways.

"Iris and Scarlet, good to see you both," Barden was saying, taking both their hands and shaking them. "Ladies, this is Shephard Lambrick."

~o~

"Iris...Scarlet." The blonde young woman was comely enough despite her plain clothing - wardrobe was never an issue for Shephard Lambrick unless on the "special occasions" he hosted with his son - but it was the other who caught his eye the most. Sans the exquisitely highlighted hair and matching eyes, Scarlet reminded him of _her_ in the face. "Dr. Barden's told me much about you." He shook first Iris' hand, and then Scarlet's. When he did, a jolt of sensations shot through the nerves in his hand.

She was a strong, striking resemblance to Aphrodite, but most importantly his late wife, Lily Elizabeth Lambrick, the mother of Julian. Even though his wife had been blonde, Scarlet had her majestic body structure and face, the most beautiful brown hair with fuchsia and blue streaks, her glasses bringing out more of her eyes. He wondered what she looked like without those glasses but decided that would have to be on hold. And those lips...soft, perfect, plump that he wanted to taste and put his own to.

He was irritated when Barden interrupted his train of thought. "Iris, Scarlet, please have a seat." Shephard was unable to take his eyes off of the latter woman as she took a seat with her younger sister. When Barden first called him and told him of the "bestselling author Scarlet R. Luna", he had never thought she'd be _this_ breathtaking. It had been a long time since he felt anything like this, since Lily passed on so many years before. But business came above anything else, and this brilliant woman and her sister - most notably the information of a terminally ill teenage brother - were to be considered.

"So, ladies, your brother," he stated, taking his seat back on the couch. "He's quite sick, right?"

"You can help him?" Iris asked. She had no idea the reason the doctor contacted her, which meant Barden never told her or the lovely novelist beside her why they were here. Shep picked up another nut and popped it into his mouth; he loved them so much he could never get enough.

"Well, let's just say that my...foundation has the ability to improve the situation," he told her finally with a straight face.

"The Lambricks have funded the building of clinics all over the world," Barden clarified. "Haiti, Afghanistan, even schools, too."

Scarlet shifted her body around so she faced him. "Thanks, but our brother doesn't really need a school," she said softly, half-smiling, while Iris appeared more wary of him and said nothing.

Her voice...so musical to his ears that he wasn't sure what the correct term was. "You're right, absolutely right. We're not talking about that today." He stood up and straightened his jacket, walking over to them and half-sitting on the doctor's desk, near Scarlet who looked up at him as if she was glad he was half as close to her. He wondered what she was thinking about him; he remembered Lily looking at him that way long ago when they first met. He didn't even know if she felt what he was feeling right now, either, but it couldn't be because she knew he was rich and ran a vast corporation; that had been one reason he didn't see any women since his wife died, but the main reason was the manner of her death which also sent Julian on the edge. She smiled shyly and looked down at her lap then, which he found to be too adorable. "My family also believes in...creating opportunities for everyday people. People who haven't received a fair share in life. People like you two, and your brother."

Iris surprised him by finally speaking. Shep knew that she was hesitant about this, and it wasn't the first time either. Many people suspected who he really was underneath, and he had his ways of dealing with them. "What do we have to do?" she asked.

Shep smiled at her. "I'm hosting a dinner party tomorrow night, and I'd like you ladies to join us." Scarlet's whole face lit up then, but Iris remained when she asked if it was just them. He let out a laugh as her assumption. "'Just us'?" he repeated, still laughing before pulling himself together. "Oh, there will be other guests. Seven other idividuals we'd also like to help. And the evening will culminate with...a game of sorts, and _two_ winners will be taken care of. Bills, school, house, EVERYTHING."

"A contest," Iris reflected, before asking nervously, "What if we don't win?"

He laughed again, liking her already, but it was Scarlet who had him piqued the most. "Well, then, you just don't win. That's it."

"So this is legit then?" Scarlet asked, smiling. "This is for real?" She was working him off the edge in a good way; it was the same form of innocence when he first met Lily. Perhaps too much of the past. Looking her over more closely, he had the slightest feeling - she was looking at him that way again - that she was considering, but not for the money. His hopes were on the rise again, but he couldn't get them wholly up yet as he did long ago when his son took a fall off the edge in his mental state after losing his mother. That had been an error, one of many he made in his lifetime.

Barden was rising from behind his desk. "Ladies, Mr. Lambrick saved my life." His words were hesitant, but Shephard knew he wouldn't have it in him to say anything, because if he so much as gave away one word of activity, then the funding to the hospital would be cut off permanently. Well, on second thought, Shepherd couldn't do that because he still possessed a heart that was willing to help others, but there were...other ways of ensuring Dr. Barden, one of those who made it in the "game", would keep his mouth shut if he wanted to help his patients. Shep smiled and slapped a hand on his shoulder before returning to his seat. Scarlet watched him briefly before turning her attention away back to the physician; Shep noted how the sunlight through the window danced radiantly off her luscious hair and the colorful highlights.

"Not long ago," Barden continued, "but before I met you and your brother, I was in the same position. I'd lost my wife and was definitely on my way to losing everything, even this practice. I had no place to turn. I was invited to this event, so I went."

"And you won," Scarlet stated.

"He did," Shep answered, proud that she guessed correctly. She was the oldest and knew to answer fast, but he didn't judge brilliance by age, and she appeared to...assume more, and was more than ready to face it. Oh, she clearly thought she knew what she was up against, but she didn't know what surprises were in store. "And I'm proud to say that the Lambrick Foundation came through on its promise." He could see that Iris was still uncertain, but Scarlet was hopeful. "We'll see what we might be able to do for you," Shep assured them both. He could already see the potential in them both, notably the oldest Luna sister, the amazing novelist whose latest book he'd found in himself to read even though he rarely indulged in romance novels or science fiction, or any, anymore since his wife passed. They had no other family members besides the boy with cancer, his whole life ahead of him as Julian still did despite his troubles. It was doable.

"Well, yeah, money would help," Iris answered, "but our brother needs a bone marrow transplant. So...do you mind if I think this over?" she asked hesitantly.

He knew she would ask him that, and it was a good reason he was prepared. However, Scarlet was willing, and that was why he liked her more than he did before. She didn't say much in the money matter, like she wanted more than just that. "She's right," she said finally. "It's just a little..."

"Short notice." He nodded. "It is. You're both right." Barden nodded in agreement and was just escorting the ladies out when Shep just remembered. "But RSVP by eight o'clock tonight if you decide to join us." He handed them both his card with the family insignia. "And my staff will arrange to pick you both up." Iris thanked them, and he nodded absently. Scarlet was about to leave when he stopped her. He wasn't shy about asking her right off the bat, not caring either that this was last minute notice but knew he wanted to spend time with her before the party tomorrow night.

She looked down at him shyly, her cheeks obviously turning red. "Yes, Mr. Lambrick?"

He shook his head and shuckled. "Please, call me Shephard. Or Shep. How would you feel about dinner tonight? Just you and me?"

"Oh, my. Well, uh - " She turned behind her to see that Dr. Barden was looking at them both in shock, but Shephard didn't care. He just wanted to ask her now; he wanted to get to know her, to be with her before the big night.

"That is if you have nothing else planned tonight," Shep added. "I'll have the staff prepare it just for the two of us." She was still blushing, biting her lower lip which caused another feeling stirring he hadn't felt in years. It wasn't entirely foreign, but it had been such a long time since -

"Yes, I'll be there," she answered finally, and Shep smiled triumphantly.

"Excellent. I'll have my limo come and -"

"I'll take my motorcycle, Shephard," she interupted, quickly pulling her hand from his much to his disappointment. "When would you like me there?"

"Seven o'clock tonight," he answered, stunned that she refused his offer of a limousine, but it also pleased him that she was willing and independent enough. She might have struggled somehow in her life - he recalled the mention that she was married once before he, too, died - but she could very much take care of herself. "And before you go," he added, making her pause at the door, "when I say that we have the ability to dramatically improve your brother's situation, I mean that it's not just the money I'm talking about. If you AND your sister win the game, we can bypass any waiting list and locate a donor...immediately."

She nodded, the sweet, shy smile returning. "We'll let you know. Thank you." He watched her go before he smiled internally rather than externally. Barden closed the door and gave him a look of pure disapproval, but Shep brushed that off.

He sighed heavilly, half to himself when the image of her lingered on his mind. "She's perfect." Indeed she was. He could see her being the one - it'd be a huge disappointment if she didn't make it through it all - if not in for the money. If Barden didn't object.

"I'm not sure she and Iris are right for this."

"What?!" Shephard replied, outraged. "She couldn't be more perfect. She and her sister together, even. They're fighting for their brother, themselves. They have no relatives, no family, and no one to ask questions." And he knew that this was not the only reason for questioning his decision to give her and Iris the offer for tomorrow night. What business did his not-long-ago winner and provided have in his personal invitation for dinner tonight?

"Shep, Scarlet is beloved by all her fans. She is NOT right, and neither is Iris. And to even ask her on a date - "

"_Enough_." Shepherd gritted his teeth and tightened his lips, keeping his eyes hard as stone as he reached into his jacket and pulled out the envelope of the latest payment. Call it bribery, if you must, to keep quiet for a little awhile longer. "Let's just say," he said smoothly, "that I've appreciated your discretion for the last couple of years." He narrowed his eyes when the doctor still didn't budge. "Should I be concerned about this moment of weakness on this part? Remember I saved your life after you lost your family, and I can not only cut off the funding, but I can have Bevans handle you personally if you so much as try to warn those women about _anything_."

~o~

Exiting the shower later that evening, right after the game of _Arkham City _with Raleigh, she went to her closet and grabbed her clothes for the night out. Iris was going to ask about this, but she would buy whatever excuse Scarlet would give her. Her attire consisted of her usual jewelry and accessories, as well as black combat boots paired with a short-sleeved white shirt with the kitsune logo, and a dark blue skirt reaching her knees. Nothing too flashy but not too casual either. After spritzing herself with her favorite perfume, she grinned at her reflection and pondered tonight as well as tomorrow.

Scarlet could feel it all in her body, that powerful thrum of energy in her neurons, electrons, protons, ions and whole cells the moment she entered this world, training her powers in secret without anyone noticing, ultimately becoming a pro and in complete control of her powers - they ranged from reality warping, shapeshifting, technology manipulation, healing, telepathy, super strength, and overall invulnerability in every field. She could use any one of them to her advantage tomorrow night.

Putting the clothes on, she stepped out of her room and called to Iris and Raleigh that she was leaving for awhile. "Where are you going?" Raleigh called from his latest hand-held videogame.

"Just some errands to run," she lied smoothly, waving to them with the keys in her hands and closed the door behind her, marching for her motorcycle and securing the helmet to her head, starting the engine and taking off right away. She had a "date" and a certain handsome if ruthless man on her mind.

The drive was about an hour or so away, but thankfully she didn't run out of gas then. By the time she stopped at the correct address, and her breath was just about taken away. The house - or estate, really - was of Old World elegance and wouldn't be surprised about the inside. Its gardens were vast and overwhelming with the smell of hyacinths, lily-of-the-valley and roses, and so many others. Scarlet parked her motorcycle outside the bricked gate and marched up the stoned steps to the front door, where she was greeted by none other than the Lambrick butler himself. "Ah, Miss Luna, I presume?" he asked.

"That's me," she answered sweetly. "I hope I didn't make it too late."

"Not at all," he answered, showing her the way in, and once again the air was knocked out of her lungs. He smiled at her reaction. "Yes, this is remarkable, isn't it? Master Lambrick hosts his dinner parties here much of the time, but he specifically made it clear that it would be only you and he." He guided her into a doorway which turned out to be the formal sitting room. "Wait here. He shall be with you shortly."


	2. Pieces of the Past

**Shephard Lambrick is a really hard character to do compared to Herbert West and Harry Radditch (for those of you who read me and Windblazer Prime's "The Twilight Zone: The Amorous Effect"). Because Jeffrey Combs said in an interview once that the Lambrick men have done what they do for generations, but nobody knows how come no women present. They appear to have no heart, but after reading "The Would-Be King" by Spike Daft, we now think there might be. :) Plus, the dinner Scarlet and Shephard have in here is a real recipe in real life, ingredients and all. ;P**

Chapter Two

Pieces of the Past

His heart hammered enough for it to reach his ears as he watched her from the doorway. Scarlet...she wasn't bedazzled formally as he would have expected, but then again how could she be when she was naturally radiant and down on her luck despite her fame and fanbase? The moment Bevans came to his room and notified him of her arrival, excitement thrummed his veins. He had anxiously waited the whole day even while receiving word that the others were already RSVP'd, but there was one in particular who had yet to. None other than Iris Luna, Scarlet's little sister. How ironic that girl resembled a moon, which her surname meant. She was pale and solemn, a ghost who appeared better only at night. Their parents' deaths really shook them terribly that she had to give up her own life to care for her ailing brother.

Scarlet, however, committed herself to her siblings while still holding onto her own identity. But she had been married before being widowed, mothering no children, choosing to put her brother and sister above everything else. Shephard admired that in her, and it made him wonder how she could manage his son, Julian, who had no trace of his mother left in him besides her beauty.

She was currently looking around the sitting room, keeping her hands to herself at all times...until she paused back at the grand chair and dropped her purse beside her, her soft doe eyes landing on the framed picture of Lily Elizabeth, smiling to the camera, the photographer seeing the shell of a beautiful woman who was suffering on the inside. Scarlet picked it up, face stunned at the fact she realized how much she looked like the woman, then smiled and put it back. Finally, Shephard could take no more and stepped into the doorway, clearing his throat and getting her attention.

She stood up abruptly, smoothing out her skirt abashedly. "Oh, well - um, hello, Shephard."

"You look terrific," he went on, spreading his arms out on either side of him as the gesture. "I'm very happy you came tonight." He dropped them to his sides again before being the gentleman and raising his right for the doorway. "Shall we?"

She was by his side now, accepting his hand into hers. "Will there be others, too, or just us?" she asked with a bat of the eyelashes that he found too tempting to resist. He let loose another series of laughs.

"It will be just you and I, yes," he answered. "Julian won't be the least bit interested in any of this unless it is one of our many parties."

"Your son?"

Shephard was surprised she guessed correctly; it was like she knew long before he mentioned it. "Yes. He's off doing whatever he does best." He led her into the dining room the staff prepared, which her jaw dropped and she gasped at the sight. He grinned at her again. "Well, what do you think?"

Scarlet took a cautious step forward as though fighting to keep herself from lunging forward and going straight for the prize. "My God, I've never seen anything like this before." Bevans graciously helped her into her seat to the right of the head of the table where the master himself would sit. "What is this?"

"That, my dear, is chia-crusted tuna, freshly roasted and coated with a custom mango fruit salsa consisting of fresh mango, pineapple, strawberries and cilantro, finished with a sweet balsamic glaze," he answered, nodding in return when Shep dismissed him and left the two alone. Finally, he seated himself down and did the honors of filling the red wine for her and then himself.

Scarlet went on complimenting, keeping her eyes glued on the dish. "It's stunning and looks delicious. I don't remember having anything like this before, and neither have Iris and Raleigh."

"Ah, of course," Shep agreed, assuming so, handing the wine bottle back to the waiter who took it and nodded before taking his leave. "Perhaps I should ask one of my staff to hand you the recipe," he offered, purely out of the kindness of his heart. "It's my job, after all, to make everyone happy."

The second she looked him square in the eyes, he thought he detected something else besides mere gratification. "That'd be great." She had picked up her utensils but hesitated, looking up at him as though wondering if she should follow his lead. It dawned on him that she was the type to please everyone, which did the same to him, but she was his guest and he motioned for her to carry on. He carefully watched over the rim of his wine glass as she carved a piece of tuna and raised it to her mouth, taking it in half like a proper lady and half like a starving homeless person, moaning like she was in heaven. "Oh, my. Wonderful. I definitely need to give this to them."

The whole time they feasted, he took more closer notes at her, specifically her golden jewelry, recognizing the crescent shapes of autism. She must be very capable but afraid to always have it in her to go for what she knew was best, that she was smart but afraid to disappoint the other person in front of her. Then he let his eyes drop to her left hand, seeing the diamond in a halo setting on a golden infinity band. Whoever her husband was, he must have been a lucky man. "Whatever happened to your husband, Scarlet?" Shephard asked.

Her body stiffened, and her hands slowly lowered to lay her utensils on the half-finished dish. "We were...together for two years. We were high school sweethearts, got married and got into college together." Her voice was strangled. "We were so happy together, and we were about to head off for Paris for our honeymoon, but - he d-died in a car crash. I barely survived, taken to the hospital, but he didn't make it." Tears rolled down her cheeks, a sight he never would have had the pleasure of showing anyone, not even to Bevans who had taken care of him in his youth and now Julian, but the younger Lambrick was less than courteous of the butler with his mean streak. If he were here right now, he would have laughed at Scarlet's tears.

Shephard, however, reached out and took that hand into his, massaging it gently. "There, there now. I know exactly how you feel." He felt something more swell in him: sympathy. He knew exactly how she felt because it was how he had been when he and Bevans burst into the master bedroom and found Lily Lambrick on the bed, drenched in her own blood, gun in hand, and the note on the bedside table saying nothing more than _I love you, Shephard, but I can't bear to live this life anymore. Tell Julian I love him, but I feel like I have failed. Take care of him. _His wife, his sole reason for living - had taken her own life. He knew he had been responsible, but she didn't understand that his father had drilled into him that life was not free, that everything had a price.

"Because you lost your wife?" she questioned, eyeing him intently, brown orbs burning through his.

Talking about her was touchy, but whenever he would, a melancholy reaction would progress through his body, most of all to his heart. "I did. She was the love of my life, as your husband was yours." He would rather save this for after the fine dinner, and she agreed with him and nodded. So they finished with satisfaction and softer topics, her interested in his business dealings in exotic countries such as the previously mentioned Afghanistan, England, Germany and so many others. His family company had long prospered despite few times enemies would try to swindle or corrupt him. He had so many people try to corrupt his life as his own son, his last hope from his lost love who kept him stable and fair - most of the time - had been. Julian was his pride and joy, but lacking a female figure; his assumptions and fears were that once his time ended, Julian would fare no better in the family business than his father.

He stood up from the table. "Would you care to join me back into the lounge?" he asked softly, now feeling a stirring that hadn't been there in years. He knew her brother and sister would be wondering where she could be, but at the same time, she was the eldest and wouldn't take them talking back to her if she returned later than now. No sooner did he allowed Scarlet to take the seat on the brocade-cushioned loveseat before the fireplace did Bevans called him. "Yes?" he responded as soon as the butler arrived in the doorway.

"A Miss Iris Luna called and just reserved herself and Miss Scarlet, sir."

He grinned. "Ah, perfect." Shep gazed back down at Scarlet. "I suppose your sister knows you too well, doesn't she?" He frowned. "Does she know you're here?"

She shook her head. "If I told her where I really was, I think she would try and talk me out of it," she admitted. "I know I'm the eldest, but I'm not one who takes criticism well, no matter the age."

Shep felt the least bit like scoffing. If that was the case, he was now doubting she would be able to take the "game" well in mind. As strong as she appeared to be, she might not last in the mental stage. He was on the verge of talking her out of it now while she had the chance, but her sister had already called and reserved them. It was too late to turn back now. Scarlet was involved now; he knew her will would be tested, but he sensed the energy radiating off her aura that she would. Sitting back down beside her, he could actually smell her. Oh, how luxurious it was, the familiar aroma of jasmines, orange blossoms, amber, vanilla and musk. He looked deep into her eyes and drowned in them, twinkling by the light of the fire, distracted before she spoke.

"What happened to your wife?"

"She..." He broke his eye contact and looked into the flickering, dancing flames. "She took her own life in the bedroom. My wife killed herself in our bedroom. Bevans and I heard the gunshot go off, and we found her in the bed, blood everywhere in the sheets and all." His heart was thumping faster at the memory of his beloved Lily in the bed they once shared, blood lost like those at the dinner table on their occasions. Scarlet didn't ask him straight out, but he knew she was wondering who she was. "Her name was Lily Elizabeth Lambrick. She was beautiful, resourceful, everything you are. And you remind me of her." He looked up at her then, seeing no tears, but understanding and real sympathy.

"My husband was Matthew Jake Thompson," she said softly, taking one of his hands into both of hers. "And you're a good man, like he was. But I never took you one for reading and enjoying what I write for a living..."

"I do," he interrupted gently. "Not always, but whenever I do if it intrigues me." He paused as he thought back to what Dr. Barden had recommended for him out of his own interest. "Do you really believe two different people are truly destined to be? I never believed in that, until my wife came along, before I lost her."

"I really do," Scarlet answered. Her face was nearing his, the heat of the fire warming his skin as much as her intense gaze was. "It doesn't always happen, or work out in any way, but I would be willing to give it a try if you would, too." Now that her face was enough for him, he found the bold streak in him to place his mouth against hers for a soft, sweet kiss.

She moaned into his mouth, not resisting or pushing him away to stop their sudden kiss. Shephard didn't want to stop it, either. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be enveloped in her arms around his neck. He murmured against her lips, saying nothing in particular, just focused on her and the tightening of his lower regions and his sudden desire for her. Gently breaking the kiss, Shep took her hand into his and led her away from the fire. "Upstairs," was all he could say as he brought her out of the lounge and up for the great staircase. He shouted for Bevans, who responded right away from one of the rooms. "I won't need you for the rest of the night," he told the butler. "But make sure Julian behaves himself a little longer." Like his son would listen, no matter how often Shephard would drill into him.

The moment he and Scarlet were alone in the master bedroom, he was discarding his clothes ot the floor as she was. From his aspect of view as she stood naked before him, his own body in the same state, she was majestically beautiful, slender but strong, the most alluring woman he had ever seen in his life since he first laid his eyes on her earlier that morning when she first walked into Dr. Barden's office with her little sister. "Oh, Scarlet," he whispered, taking her into his arms again and bringing her over to the bed, laying on his back and allowed her to take the lead. She kissed him, straddled him and ran her hands over his body, sending shivers of pleasure through him that had been gone from his system in so long.

He was still laying on his back when they reached the peak, his whole body relaxed and ripened like he was on the verge of falling asleep in the massage room of the house. Shep held Scarlet in his arms, wanting nothing more than to hold her forever and fall asleep with her, but she was leaning up and kissing him, telling him she had to go. He sat up and watched as she began to gather her undergarments up first, disappointed that those delectable parts were covered from his eyes. "Please, stay the night," he said even though she was right.

She looked back at him sadly and shook her head. "I can't. Iris and Raleigh will be wondering what happened to me. But I promise I'll see you again tomorrow night," she promised with a wink and crooked smile that he returned.

"Indeed you will," he told her when she came over and pecked him a kiss again. "See you tomorrow then." He watched her go, sighing heavilly again and imagining her among one of the two winners of tomorrow's game.

~o~

"Where the hell were you?" Iris demanded when Scarlet finally came home. There was Raleigh at the kitchen table with his videogame and the leftovers of dinner consisting of rice and beans left in front of him. "It's almost nine, and I was worried about you. I tried calling you."

"I know you did," Scarlet answered as she held up her mobile before putting it back into her skirt pocket. "Just took longer than I thought, and I met up with some happy fans on the streets. Just lost track of time." Her eyes fell on the stove. "Made our favorite again, did you?" she asked with a grin, making Iris' worries forgotten and her smile, too.

"I did, and for leftovers now," she said. "I had a feeling you ate while you were out."

"I did." Scarlet nodded apologetically. "I'm sorry."

The other Luna girl turned back to the stove. "I told Raleigh we had plans tomorrow night. How I met up with some of our old friends from school that we hadn't seen in awhile, that we're going out with them tomorrow."

Scarlet knew she was talking about the reservations for the Lambrick Foundation dinner party. "Well, that's great. Raleigh, are you going to be okay here by yourself?" she asked when she joined him at the table. He looked up over his game with a blank expression. He was getting more and more paler every day.

"Oh, yeah. I'll definitely spend the night killing aliens and terrorists." Scarlet laughed and gently swatted his back at the talk of murdering UFOs, given the latest literary hero of her making was an alien, and all three of them laughed for a bit before Scarlet announced she was going to bed for the night.

Not long later, after a shower, she was just getting ready for bed now when there was a knock on her door, and it was nearing ten. Answering it, she saw Iris out there, her face blank and sad at the same time. "This a bad time?" she asked softly.

Scarlet stared at her sister/friend. "Not at all." She looked past her to see if Raleigh was there; he wasn't, so she let the younger woman in and closed the door behind her. "What did he say this time?" Raleigh had to have said something else that upset Iris this time. The blonde sighed and shook her head.

"I feel like I let him down after all this time. He thinks I'm mad at him for not having a life, just spending all my time taking care of his sick behind." She paused there, scoffing and walking over to sit on the foot of Scarlet's bed, covering her face in her hands. "He said I can't always be the hero, that sometimes you have to let go. I mean, let go of _him_, my BROTHER?!" She threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "I mean, Scar, we knew it was going to be hard, but we'll get through it, won't we?"

Scarlet remembered how in the end - unexpected but somewhat anticipated and tragically - she lost Raleigh, but now Scarlet was seeing a possibility that the end would be redone into a much happier one. She could smell it a mile away. She was a writer, a teller of happy endings despite impossibilities. "Yeah, we'll make it."


	3. Nine Guests

**Scarlet is definitely a lover of happy endings despite her own tragic past, which is why she is in the world of one of the movies she carries in her heart, sees one in the man who relishes the pain of others and is determined to make him see the light - and if possible, get his son in line, too. **

**Windblazer Prime and I own nothing and no one but Scarlet. **

Chapter Three

Nine Guests

The night had finally come. She looked herself over in the mirror and smiled proudly: she wore her police body armor and a pair of shorts beneath the dress, which was a black chiffon dress with elbow lace sleeves and bodice, her favorite autism gold earrings this time paired with a heart-shaped sapphire necklace also in gold - with her real name behind it - fingerless black gloves and favorite glasses and watch, the bracelet she wore every day, finished off with short black heels. She looked like a bad bitch tonight, and that was how she planned to be. For him, for his broken, unstable son..and for Iris and the other unfortunate souls.

She hated people who were so sure of themselves, but she knew good and well how experienced she was in her fighting matches: she was an experienced martial arts combatant, a great deal with weapons - in this case, she secretly snuck her always loaded gun into her bra for the party - and she always stood her ground, never flinching or shivering once, and the ability to breathe in any surface including water; her goal when she got there was to go straight for the barrel. But Iris had no idea what was ahead of them as she readied herself, too, choosing a soft purple dress and black shawl, her pale hair in an updo unlike Scarlet, who let her down as usual. Free flow was always appealing and refreshing.

Sadly, Iris was quiet most of the ride. "You okay?" Scarlet asked after a moment.

"Hmm? Yeah." She shook her head. "But Raleigh...what he said about me being sick of this..."

Scarlet didn't want to hear anymore of this tonight as much as she tried being understanding. "Iris, please, it'll be fine..."

"Fine when our own brother is always being taken back and forth to the clinic, paying the bills and I don't even have a life like you do?" Her voice was raised before she lowered it due to the limo driver in the front. "I tried telling him one more time no, that I don't need a life just because of him. It's hard, but he's family. It's our life."

A life always caring for a sick brother was never fun, but yes. Families looked out for each other. It was never easy, but that was the way it was and always would be. "Yeah, we'll be fine." How much longer would she have to keep up saying this? Iris wasn't going to be fine once she endured what lay ahead for them both, but Scarlet was more than prepared to protect them at all costs.

Some time later the car stopped. "Here we are," the driver announced.

She was back, and the tremors stronger than ever despite preparation. Iris had it all written on her face as she walked sie by side with Scarlet to the front door, led by the driver himself to where Bevans was. "Ah, Miss Scarlet, so good to see you again. And you must be Miss Iris," he said to Iris, who nodded with a quirked smile which changed to a twist of confusion as soon as he turned to lead them inside. _How does he know you? _her face clearly read.

"Pretty," Iris commented as soon as they entered the foyer. "Does the Lambrick family live here?"

Bevans chuckled. "Not exactly, but the property _is _owned by the foundation. Used for holidays and special events like this." He led them into the sitting room where Scarlet had been only last night. "Dinner will begin shortly. You two can wait in here with the other guests. And please, help yourselves to the provided refreshments. And our eighth and ninth final guests have arrived," he announced into the room before leaving them alone.

They were approached by none other than Cal and Lucas whom Scarlet remembered liking so much and feeling so much sympathy for. "Lucky number eight and nine," Cal, the cute black guy, said as he approached them. Scarlet smiled sweetly at them and accepted a handshake from them each. Iris was still watching her with the same look on her face before she morphed it into a smile to the two gentlemen.

"Does everyone get introduced like that?" she asked politely.

"Oh, yeah," Cal answered. "He's been very formal."

She nodded and extended her hand. "Well, it's nice to meet you guys. I'm Iris, and this is my sister Scarlet."

The other cute one - whom Scarlet recalled wanting to make it to the end with Iris the moment she first laid her eyes on, hoping everything would turn out for the better in the end - answered, "Lucas. And this is Cal."

"Have you guys been here long?" she asked.

Cal shook his head and shrugged. "Oh, not long. Couple minutes for some, hour or two for less."

"Are you both from the area, too?" Iris asked. Scarlet kept her silence for her own good reasons but still remained alert and attentive.

"Nope. They flew me in from Seattle," Cal answered. He gestured his head to Lucas. "And he from Iowa. Would you two ladies like something to drink?" He turned behind him to the bar. Scarlet could use one herself and accepted, but Iris refused.

"So...what do you know about the others?" she asked, turning her gaze to said others around them.

Lucas scoffed. "Well, not much to say, but as you can see they're not all exactly pleasant. The big guy over behind you is Peter. Supposed to be some...high stakes gambler." Scarlet scoffed to herself; she hated gamblers. Talk about greed and irresponsibility, needing the money to travel and become the world's famous gambler. And not like any of them heard of him, as Cal pointed out.

"And the lady in the wheelchair is Linda," Lucas went on, motioning with his head. Both girls turned behind to see the same old woman whom they helped into the hospital before reaching Dr. Barden's office. "She barely speaks, but apparently she needs some help on a surgery she can't afford or something." Scarlet always assumed that, herself.

"In the corner is Travis, an Iraqi vet. Had it rough himself over there."

Iris raised her head to her right. "What about the girl?" Oh, the cruel beauty, or perhaps it was wrong to call her a beauty despite the fact she sort of was.

"Amy. And yeah," Lucas said with a nod of warning trouble, "you can see she's real trouble." Scarlet remembered a brief hearing about how she was married before her husband drowned their child and then shot to death by Amy. Obvious enough because of that, but that led to her arrested and eventually acquitted of the murder, but that didn't bode well for her financially.

"And the older gentleman?"

Scarlet held her breath as she recognized the antagonist of Shephard Lambrick himself, which made both guys laugh. "I wouldn't call him a gentleman," Lucas warned her with a stifled snicker. "Conway's a bit of a sourpuss."

Cal agreed. "Yeah, some conspiracy theories about the Lambrick Foundation, so don't get him started."

It made Scarlet laugh when Iris finally agreed to a drink.

~o~

Shephard was over the moon excited; the last of the guests had arrived, and none other than Iris and _Scarlet _Luna. He could barely contain himself that she was here, and clapped his hands together when he stepped out before his son who slouched on the worn chair, uninterested but still rapt. "Bevans has informed me that the last guests have arrived. We ought to get downstairs soon." He was dressed in a striped dark collared shirt and taupe trousers at his best, wondering namely if Scarlet would appreciate him this way. She made no complaint before, so why did he wonder that?

Julian had the nerve to start his tongue, as he always did. "Do we have to sit there the entire dinner? I mean, why can't we just get it over with?"

Shephard sighed loudly; this wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last, that his son - his pride and joy, heir to the foundation - would question the latest event with the guests. "Julian, that is NOT the way it works, as you know. There is a process involved."

His son laughed as his answer. "Of course." But Shep wasn't fooled; he watched him very closely in the mirror as he fastened the cuffs of his sleeves.

"I trust that you will be on your best behavior tonight." Julian was known to have one too many drinks, no matter if aside from their various social events or numerous times at the house, and tonight he wasn't, as he stated, which snapped his father's patience thread. "I'm _serious._ Integrity of the game requires minimal participation on our part. You must remain an objective observer EVEN when one of these people are eliminated. You understand? If any one of them are removed from the game, _Bevans_ will be the one to handle. You, on the other hand, your job as a Lambrick is simply to observe and engage these people with questions and conversation - but not so much as touch _any _of these people tonight."

He finished himself off with the polished suit jacket when Julian answered. "I know." Simple as that. He was known to lay a primitive eye on any particular young lady in the past who was among the people who would attend the party. There were many times Shephard couldn't count on the younger Lambrick to stay true to his word; Julian just couldn't help himself half the time, unlike his more controlled, self-composed father.

Shep sighed and walked over to stand behind the couch. "Julian..." He leaned over, hands on either side so he was in closer. "...look, I appreciated that you've taken an interest in the foundation. I _do_. But what happened last year with that woman was _unacceptable_." Now that he brought it up, if his son so much as tried to do that to Scarlet...

Julian rolled his eyes and rubbed his hand across them, sighing equally loud in acquiesce. "Look, Dad, for the last time, I understand."

He'd be lying if he said he didn't love his son, but sometimes he wondered what went wrong since Lily died. Her suicide affected Julian terribly enough, but for the savagery his boy resorted to was more than what he wanted his child to be when he got older. "Okay, okay, then," Shep assured him, patting his shoulder. "I won't bring it up again. Promise." He then frowned disapprovingly at Julian's choice of the cream-colored suit over a casual dark green t-shirt.

"And you're underdressed _again_."


	4. Let the Game Begin

**You can definitely tell that since Mrs. Lambrick died, Julian has had it rough, and his father really did the best he could with him. But there's still the real question in the actual movie - logically speaking - why the women weren't present, but Jeff speculated that they were probably killed off to ensure the sons don't get all soft in the game. **

Chapter Four

"Let the Game Begin"

The doors finally opened, and Bevans walked in to announce. Scarlet held her breath; this was it. It was beginning.

She'd found herself actually liking certain people in the group more than she thought she would, definitely Lucas, Cal and Linda, and Iris did the same. But now they were all about to meet a horrible fate she knew was meant to be, but she had it in her to save these people after the game was over and taken care of. It was in her book that certain people deserved help for the way they acted towards others, but would Shep actually agree with her on this? Those certain people she knew good and well didn't were Amy and Peter the gambler, and she was iffy on Conway even though he had the fire to stand up to Shephard Lambrick first.

"We are once more ready to gear up before we begin. In the interest of discretion and eliminating distraction as well as unfair advances, we ask that you leave all possessions here during the game, such as phones, keys, et cetera."

Everyone was looking at each other in baffle, but Scarlet remained as emotionless as possible. Yet Conway, as anticipated, stood and shook his head. "I don't like this," he muttered. "Not one bit."

Bevans smiled in assurance. "Oh, I assure you, they will be perfectly safe. These are the rules," he said as he picked up the brass bowl and held it up for Conway to be the man to begin. The conspiracy theorist himself glared at it for a few moments before complying unwillingly and surrendered his mobile and keys, not long before everyone else followed suit.

Anyone else would have been smart enough to realize something was wrong in giving up their possessions, but the hunger for money to settle their desperations took over all reason. Scarlet was last, smiling and nodding to the butler, who was now looking at her with a query in his eyes as though asking her if she knew more than she was supposed to. And for that, she would be labeled a danger that he considered informing his master. "Oh, please, Bevans," she whispered softly, leaning in to place a finger on his bottom lip when the others' backs were turned. "I'm no trouble for your master, but you WILL see that I have more in my package than you men see. You'll see I'm more than just a beautiful woman with brains."

He calmed but remained tense as ever. "Right. Well, then, Miss Scarlet, if you're ready to join the others into the dining room..."

"More than ready," she answered, which was more than the butler expected to hear. He had liked her in the beginning but now suspected, thanks to her hint, that there was more to her than meets the eye.

The table was long mahogany and set up with crystal glasses as she remembered. The dinner hadn't been brought out yet, but soon. Scarlet was worried for Iris, though, because she was a vegetarian even though she managed not to throw up when she finally had the steak. The place cards were placed, and Scarlet was next to Travis - which meant she would be the one to help Iris out with striking him when the time came.

But that also meant she was to be sitting beside a certain host who now made his entrance with his unstable son as soon as they entered through the main door which they came in.

~o~

Shephard regarded every one of them as he would any business associates, ready to get to business and take the pleasure of them fighting for what they were here for - and they were in for a nasty surprise. If he'd told any of them earlier than tonight, the results would be obvious enough. Why would anyone reveal the details so soon and spoil the surprise?

Julian took his place at the far end, face bored as ever but also interested when his eyes landed on Iris, but also Scarlet. Shephard saw this as he walked to the other end which was his place as king. She glared briefly at Julian before looking away; Shep had told his son about her and how beautiful she was. His son noticed himself that his father had not been lying when he said she resembled his mother, except with the luscious brown hair streaked with blue and fuchsia. And she was sitting next to Shep as she did the night before, and next to Travis. Tonight in that black dress and the heart-shaped sapphire around her neck which reminded him of the Titanic "Heart of the Ocean" which he'd loved with Lily once long ago, he wanted her again but would have to wait until the night was over.

"And good evening everyone," he said to the rest of the guests. "I apologize if I kept anyone waiting. Welcome to the Lambrick house. And this is my son, Julian." He nodded for his son, who forced a smile and said hello right back. "And you've met our butler Bevans and his staff. So, Bevans," he said to the butler, "let's have some wine, shall we?"

After the wine was poured, out came the dinner which Bevans detailed as explicitly as he always had and explained to Scarlet. "Dinner tonight is seared _foie gras _and rib-eye steak with a red wine reduction, served with asparagus and garlic leek mashed potatoes. Enjoy," he told them all with a pleasant smile as the waiters went around passing the dishes.

Shep found himself making eye contact with Scarlet when dinner was served. She was no surprise that she smiled at how delicate and savory it was; she impressed him so much, but then Bevans had the sudden nerve to bring up how she wasn't to be trusted. That she seemed to be hiding something they didn't know about. How dare he insinuate such a thing? Like Shep hadn't noticed either, but he was willing to take a chance. He smiled secretly when he heard the one named Lucas say he hadn't had anything like this in a long time. Shep let loose a little chuckle as he reached for his wine and took a small sip.

Iris' hand was partially in the air, grabbing his attention altogether. "Yes?" he asked, mildly irritated but curious, and then his attention fell to her untouched steak compared to everyone else including his Scarlet.

"I probably should have mentioned this before, but," Iris answered nervously, "I'm a vegetarian."

Julian couldn't resist a snort of a laugh, drawing a glare from her before she turned back to Shephard when he spoke, an idea of the beginners at the table dawning on him. He did not enjoy the idea of starvation or eating disorders - even vegetarian, which was half the same as the first as well as picky eating which personally drove him crazy - so he saw this as Iris' chance of breaking out of her comfort zone on his part. "Now, _this _is interesting. We don't have anything else in the kitchen, Iris," he informed her.

The genes of bashfulness and gawkiness ran in the family, it seemed. "Oh, it's okay," Iris quickly said, getting to the rambling stage, "I don't mean to be a bother. The potatoes are fine, so I'll be."

The elder in the wheelchair, Linda, seemed to see this as a way to start the conversation off calmly before the storm broke. "So, have you always been a vegetarian?" she asked sweetly.

Iris nodded. "Most of my life. But she's not," she said with a nod to Scarlet. Shep knew that because of last night when she devoured that tuna like a hungry dog. The comparison made him want to laugh.

"I think," he said finally after taking a bite of steak, "that we have just found our first opportunity to award...some money tonight." Everyone's eyes were on him now, even Iris who seemed to know what he was implying. Scarlet was amazed but calm as though reading his mind. She knew him all too well, and now his suspicions were on the rise. "Iris, I want you to eat the steak and _foie gras. _I really would," he insisted.

Her soft blue eyes were widened, and she protested weakly, "I...can't..."

"You _can_," he interrupted suavely, smirking, "but you won't. You're not trying to be rude, but you won't do it. Listen..." He felt his patience wearing off with each slow passing second. "...I understand that it's not going to be easy, but I _refuse _to accept that you don't have a price." The price wasn't as shabby as the intended sum in the end, but it was enough to make her desperate enough for more.

"Five thousand dollars to eat the steak AND this decadent _foie gras._" He looked up at Bevans. "As a matter of fact, make it _ten thousand_." All the time, on her side, Cal and Lucas were looking at him as though he was insane, and maybe he was. Scarlet's eyes were hard on him, her sweet lips pursed into a thin line as she regarded first him and then the large stack of bills laid out to his right side.

Iris was struggling to give into temptation and eat the one type of food she was bound to get sick from, but looking at the money more and more... "Ten thousand," Shep went on, enjoying every bit of this, "what _could _you do with that?"

"You should eat that," Linda insisted with a smile. "For a lot of money. Just close your eyes."

Scarlet leaned over across Travis to speak to her sister softly. "Iris, it's okay. You're gonna be fine." That just about did it, and Iris held her breath as she carved a piece of steak at the comfort and support of her sister. Shep wondered how she was so good at influencing other people, supporting them the way she did to make them go for it. She was truly an inspiring figure. Her eyes remained glued on Iris the whole time as his were; they along with everyone else and Julian watched as Iris slowly, hesitantly, and forcefully stuck the piece of meat into her mouth, gagging slightly but otherwise chewing and swallowing without trouble.

"Ah, a lifetime of cause and commitment wiped out by a mere ten thousand dollars," Shep told her with a laugh. She said nothing, just looked down at her plate and continued eating with the same scowl on her face. Shep continued laughing; this was all too much for him. He ignored the stronger scowl from Scarlet. "Well, that's nothing compared to what's really at stake tonight, I assure you of that."

Conway was one of those who bore a grudge against the Lambrick Foundation, but that was not all there was, not even the fact he must be at stake with his own business firm. He purposefully avoided the wine and went straight for the water. "You don't like the wine," Shep stated.

His rival did his best to keep the polite shell up. "Oh, it's not that."

"We can get you something else," Shephard offered. "We have some wonderful Scotch."

"Oh, no thanks. I don't drink."

The light bulb of realization lit up again, and his whole body lit up at what he could use now against this man whom he knew might be the first to be eliminated tonight. "_Oh_, I see. You're a recovering alcoholic?" Of course, why else would he refuse any sort of alcoholic beverage they owned?

Conway glowered at him. "That's not your business," he snapped, making Shep laugh.

"Oh, on the contrary. You're here essentially begging me for money, so do tell me how that is not my business." He took another bite of steak. "How long has it been?"

The man let out a scoff of a laugh and shook his head. He was obviously uncomfortable and humiliated now that all eyes were on him. "Well, it's been...sixteen years, and I've turned everything in my life around."

Shep guffawed and shook his head, not believing a word of it. "But you haven't. I mean, look at you: you're still mired in a pit of poor health and crippling debt. I'd hate to see what you looked like sixteen years ago. You're obviously need the money to fully recover through therapy sessions, and so far no success."

Conway lost it then. "Please! Why are you doing this?" he demanded. His shell was cracking; he knew he'd applied the right amount of pressure.

Shephard Lambrick always had his own methods of "therapy", so now was yet another. This was a severe case of alcoholism which included facing the problem again by returning to what the abuser claimed he abandoned years before, but had his life improved? No. "Because I want to HELP you," Shep said, allowing a small amount of his own growing irritation to show. He shifted his body so he was leaning back. "Look, it's safe to say that drinking is what ruined your life in the first place, isn't it?" He received a nod before going on. Bingo. "So what if drinking _again_...would help you save it?"

Conway sputtered. "What?"

"I will give you ten thousand dollars if you drink that glass of wine."

Of course his opponent would refuse. "Oh, no, you don't understand. You don't know how hard I've worked. She..." He motioned to Iris. "...might have devoured a pile of meat despite being a vegan, but I refuse to drink a little wine. It's totaly different, so WHY are you doing this to me?" he snarled.

The price was up now that the defenses were rising. Shep's grin grew with it. "Fifty thousand." Bevans now brought out the decanter of Scotch. "If you won't drink this whole decanter of the finest Scotch that money can buy - _right now _\- and I am deadly serious, Conway. You know I am. Either the glass of wine or the _whole damn decanter. _It now seems to me that the wine is pretty simple, but the Scotch? Well, we could consider that a...momentary lapse to a...change of life."

He was on the verge of breaking down right now, dropping his big boy pants, in front of Shep and the room full of people now that he, too, was struggling like Iris had. Of course, he _was_ right about alcohol and steak being two separate things, but this man whom Shep respected as an adversary needed his own special brand of therapy if he were to seek redemption. He'd lost his wife twenty years go, estranged from his children, and look what it led him to. Oh, yes, Shephard was well aware of those. Conway was no different than Julian in that direction, but at least Julian was not alone. However his own son had a violent streak that Conway didn't.

Conway surprised him ultimately when he chose the decander of his fine Scotch, which was also Julian's favorite anytime he wished.

He'd shocked everyone in the room, even Scarlet who turned her cold eyes on him, but he once more laughed it off and clapped his hands together like he was happy his favorite race horse won the round. "That's a good man!"

Dinner was brilliant, as ever, and the other enjoyed it as he saw. And as the host, Shep stood and tapped his fork against the glass to get everyone's attention. "Now, regarding tonight's game..." he started only for Cal to speak up.

"We haven't already been playing?"

Shep laughed. "Oh, no, the game has yet to officially begin. It is certainly not a quiz OR a trivia contest. And _nor _is it a test of brute strength and athleticism. You could say this is the more mature version of the children's game, and I would wager that any of your have played...'Would You Rather'."

Nobody answered, just gave him baffled looks, and he took that as a no. "So, how to play," he went on, now anxious to get started.

"In each round, each player will be given a choice between A or B. And usually neither choice is very...attractive. Let's see if I can give you an example..." He paused to try and think of the best at the top of his head, and then he had it brilliantly. "Travis, would you rather...kiss Iris, or...Peter?" he asked, drawing laughs from everyone. He loved it himself, and Scarlet was giggling, too. But Travis was the least bit amused.

"I guess I'd..." he said slowly. "...kiss Iris."

"Very good!" Shep clasped his hands together. He knew that answer all along because who would want to lay their lips on an unkempt, unattractive guy like Peter over there? And truthfully, he wanted no one to kiss his Scarlet but himself. "Now, this is where our version of the game is different. You choose and therefore you must act upon. So in this case, Travis, you must walk over and kiss Iris."

Linda burst into a fit of giggles. "You're going to make us kiss each other?"

Shep laughed with her. "Oh, no, no, nothing like that, my dear. That was just at the top of my head." She cracked a nervous grin, and Amy - the Goth type of girl beside her - managed a half of one of her own. "Now, as the game continues with one dilemma after another, eliminating players as we go, until one is left, and we have...a winner." He held up both his arms on either side of him in the proud gesture.

Lucas, however, questioned him. He was getting a bit more suspicious, too. "And how are players eliminated?"

"Well, if the player is no longer capable of continuing - " Shep shrugged casually. " - for whatever reason, then they are eliminated."

"And what if someone refuses to make a choice?" Oh, now Scarlet was speaking. She was lening forward, hands clasped together, face expecting him to answer. Like she was daring him to answer. "Like if Travis didn't want to kiss either Iris or Peter."

She had such a bold fire in her; it aroused him, not that he would acknowledge that now. "Ah, if you _refuse _to choose...I'm afraid THAT will be grounds for elimination." From the corner of his eye, he saw Julian's gaze flicker back and forth between her and Iris. By God, he warned that boy, therefore he reached and squeezed his shoulder enough to make him jump slightly in his chair. It was his way of reminding his son what they'd talked about. "Now, the dilemmas are timed." Bevans held up the timer clock he would use. "And you _must _make your decision in fifteen seconds, or else you will be eliminated."

He calmly looked in the way of Cal who dared to question him once again. "Now, wait a minute. Is all of this really necessary? Couldn't you just help all of us? Why does this have to be a game?"

"Because," Shephard answered, sensing the tension in the air, "as simple as the game is, it's all about...decision making in its _rawest form. _And there is no better window into a person's character than the decisions that they make and HOW they make them. And how one applies their rationale and ethic reasons while under duress."

He smiled his most sinister and best at everyone present, including the tense but cool Scarlet ot his right and the now drunken Conway to his left. "Tonight is to test your limits and ultimately prove whether you deserve our help." Everyone deserved help, but resources were always limited as he'd been raised early in his life, and a fair few of them he could see were getting wary as it was.

This was their once chance, then, if they now began to see that things weren't right after all, that there was more danger beneath the surface, and now he would give them the one and only chance of getting away and losing their opportunity. "If anyone no longer wishes to play, _now _is your opportunity to leave. We do have cars waiting outside. Anyone?"

Conway was still heavy with intoxication, but he rose anyway and had just grabbed the fifty thousand. Shep watched him expectantly, waiting for this miserable excuse to make the wrong move; he knew all along that this one was too far gone for any help. He'd known men like this all his life; his own father had been one when nobody else was looking. Conway suddenly became aware of what he was doing - or perhaps he was too drunk to think straight - and sat back down, marking it official.

"Alright then. We have a full house." He sat back down in his chair. "And so, here...we...go."


	5. Electroshocked

**I've never dropped the F-bomb in life in general, nor in ANY of my stories EVER. (blushes deep red) But both Windblazer Prime and my boyfriend who are used to reading other stories with it as much as I am assured me I would be all right. So anyone, please forgive me, because this is a first for me, and this IS the correct dialogue of the movie. I hope I don't do this again after this story. XD**

Chapter Five

Electroshocked

Everyone around her was in deep with the sharks now. They all stayed for the money. Scarlet understood desperation because of her own life, but at the same time, other people who would do anything for money...she looked over to see the very beginning of the first round. In the movie, it shocked her for the first time because of its horrendous effects on the human body and its usage in psychiatric treatment in some cases. Now it didn't surprise her, but it was still as it was without any words to describe. While it would affect everyone else around her, she would take in its energy to fuel her own.

"Our man Bevans, ladies and gentlemen," Shephard announced. "Did you know he was formerly an agent with MI5?"

"Many years ago," the butler answered, "I was an interrogator." He tore odd the dark cloth covering the device which shocked and bewildered everyone but Scarlet. "One of my old toys. This is one of those off-the-market configurations."

Now everyone was asking questions again. "What the hell is this?" That was Lucas. And then Conway was taking the lead, seeing where everything was now going - but he was also risking his life.

"Conway..." Shep's voice was warning.

"I knew this was too good to be true," the other man went on, slurring but also right. "This is a joke; you just want to HURT us!" He looked at everyone around him then. "You people just going to sit here and let this sick, perverted son of a bitch debase you?! Be my guest!"

Julian finally found his time to speak, which Scarlet also partly agreed. "I think someone had a little too much to drink," he said, snickering. Conway pointed a finger at him.

"That's right! Tha's right, and now I'm going - "

"Oh, no," Shephard spoke up, half singsong. "You've already been given that chance."

"I don't care!" Conway shouted. "I'm done with this. You can go to hell you sick motherf- " A gunshot was heard, and he fell dead to the ground then.

Screams broke out throughout the room, mostly from Linda. Iris had been standing there with both her hands slapped over her mouth in unbridled shock. Everyone was in a panic before being forced back into their seats with the guns pointed at them, Shephard watching them impassively the whole time, finally looking her way. Though his expression never changed, his eyes were silently asking her why she wasn't freaking out like everyone else was. She'd been standing and therefore shoved off Bevans' hand on her and seated down on her own will.

"I would like to go home," Linda managed in fear, but Shep shook his head and stood up again.

"I'm afraid participation is no longer voluntary. I believe we just made that perfectly clear." One of Bevans' men picked up Conway's corpse and began to drag him out of the room as the host himself gestured. "Bevans, shall we?" He picked up the timer and began to turn the back so he could set the intended time while Bevans brought the machine over to where Cal was. Just like Scarlet saw, it began first with him and Amy, the latter who would enjoy every minute of the other person in agony. She was no better than the Lambrick men and their goons.

Poor Cal...he was shivering when the straps and metal discs were placed around his skull. "W-what are we doing?" he asked fearfully.

"Cal, you're up first," Shephard answered. "Would you rather electrocute yourself, or would you rather electrocute...Amy? The blue button is for you, and the red is if you'd rather zap Amy. You have fifteen seconds to decide, beginning..." He hit the switch. "...now."

Everyone was protesting and begging him to not hit the button, and Amy was shaking her head, her eyes silently begging him not to. But her face changed altogether from feigned innocence to amusement when Cal hit the red button and his whole body convulsed with the shocks through his body. Shep casually reset the time. "Moving on," he said.

"Oh, come on!" Lucas shouted, the same time Peter protested that they couldn't be serious.

"Blue is for Linda," Bevans spoke as he secured it over the wailing old lady's head. Amy said nothing, just kept smiling as she already knew what to do.

"Amy," Shep said, "would you rather electrocute yourself, or - ooh!" he exclaimed when Amy made her decision and shocked poor Linda, who fell faint due to her frail body unable to take the electricity. "No timer needed then," Shep said, amazed.

She came to after Bevans repeatedly smacked her face - though not in _that _way - to get her back into focus. "Are you ready?" Shephard asked after repeating her name three, four times to make sure she could still hear. Peter was next, to which Linda objected that she couldn't do it. And Shep wouldn't go easy on them. "Well, you _have _to do this," he stated plainly. "You _must _make the decision; it's the game."

Same routine: red for Peter, blue for herself. And Scarlet had to say she couldn't blame her because of what her poor body went through when the decision was made to electrocute Peter. "Well done," Shephard said, clapping a few times to praise her before repeating the thing with the timer. "Both of you." Scarlet didn't need to repeat this to herself anymore since the same routine would go on and on for the rest of this round.

She then found herself looking at her sister/friend across Travis and Lucas; Iris had the look on her face that she knew too well. She had been so stupid to agree to this, all for Raleigh's life. Well, it was too late now. They were going to have to go through with this. "Next," Shep announced.

None other than _Scarlet herself._

She remained calm the moment the leather and metal were placed atop her head. Julian was smirking the whole time, waiting to either see her get shocked or Peter again. "Would you rather electrocute yourself, or...Scarlet?" She did not miss the obvious uneasy and worry - she would have laughed it off, but knew he was concerned and would be if Peter decided to make his decision and fry her instead. It wouldn't hurt her, but she couldn't blow her cover either. "Fifteen seconds..."

He needed to act fast; she was doing him a favor only this once. _It's okay, _she mouthed to him, and it was done. She didn't feel much of anything but a tingle like she was on a vibrating chair, but she did her best to whimper and shake violently as though it hurt like she was on fire and couldn't escape from it. When it was over, though, she remained leaning back in her seat and faking trying to catch her breath before sitting up at last.

"Well, well, well, Peter," was all Shep said as he nodded for Bevans to removed the "hat" from the gambler, moving onto Travis. He was clearly outraged that Peter hurt her - oh, he had no idea, but glad he at least felt SOME form of compassion.

Since it was her turn against Travis, she shocked him just for the hell of it. This time she ignored Amy's sneer and everyone else around her, sorry she had to do this to the man beside her, but it had to be done. There was also no question needed this time as to whom Travis should flip the switch on; he hit the blue for poor Lucas. "Are you okay?" Iris whispered as she and Travis both helped him sit up. He nodded, but then Bevans was behind her and she squirmed away from him, getting a reprimand from Shephard.

"Iris," he scolded. "What have you seen in the last ten minutes that leads you to believe that you don't have to perform in this round?" She whimpered and choked on her tears. "Keep _still,_" Shephard growled, and Scarlet rounded on him, her own threads snapped just like that.

"I believe letting her adjust is in the question," she said, earning him leaning over so his eyes burned into hers. "This is my little sister you're talking to."

"This is the game I am running, so if I were you, Scarlet, I'd keep my tongue behind my teeth. Or if you want to do it yourself, be my guest." She hissed at him and said no more; she hated him like this and anyone else who talked to her like this, but that was okay. She would settle her score with him after this. He turned his attention back to Iris who had settled down. "Much better," he said before speaking to Lucas. "Now, Lucas, what would you rather do?"

The clock was ticking, but Lucas made the decision as though being the knight in shining armor and letting himself have another round. The sight proved too much to Shep, who lowered his head and had a hard time trying to keep his face straight. Scarlet used to want to smack his face for savoring the pain of those who went to him for help, and she wanted to now. Part of her felt a little guilty with giving herself to him. But that small voice in her head insisted not to lose hope. There was still a chance to give him a taste of his own medicine; she wouldn't torture him the way he was doing to her and the others, but she had her own version of it.

Now it was either Iris herself or Cal for a second time. She did it to herself, sparing Cal from a second round of pain. Scarlet's heart broke seeing her go through that, but she was still alive and not in immediate danger. Yet.

Shep was both intrigued and perplexed. "Such an interesting choice," he mused as though not expecting that. Then he set the clock aside and smiled, clapping his hands together. The first round was over. "Well done, everyone. I'm now going to give you all a moment to yourselves while we prepare for the next round." He nodded and turned to leave them behind. As well as Julian with them, which Scarlet knew would lead to next while his father was out of the room.


	6. Stab or Whip?

**Okay, so I officially drop the F-bomb in this chapter, which I have yet to recover from. XD Well, not me actually saying the word myself, but Julian is the one who says it and maybe a couple others. With that said, enjoy the next round. ;D Still getting used to the idea of "torture porn", which Jeffrey also said was "very odd. Who ARE these people? Do we care about them, or are we setting them up so we can humiliate them?"**

Chapter Six

"Stab or Whip?"

At this point, he needed a Sotch. The first round worked out beautifully, according to plan, but it was Scarlet who really set him off. How dare she question him, interfere with Iris' decision? Of course that was her little sister, but her resistant fire rubbed him off the wrong way. Shephard needed something else to burn him other than that feeling she left on him.

Bevans interrupted his moment of silence after retrieving one of the decanters and pouring himself a glass. "Sir, if Miss Scarlet - "

"Please, just get ready for the next round." He didn't mean to be so short of temper, much less snap at the man who cared for both him and his son for so many years. He wasn't normally this way, and he certainly regretted saying what he did to Scarlet. He wanted nothing more than to apologize to her, but that would have to wait. Or perhaps it was already too late. He cared about her so deeply to know that she was really looking out for her family.

~o~

There was a guard at the door, leaving the group to lean in and whisper amongst each other, which Scarlet knew was foolproof. "Listen," Travis whispered, "we need a moment's distraction so we can overpower them."

"But they're all packed," Peter said. "That's not much of a plan, unless one is disarmed."

"And the doors, too," Iris agreed. "They have us all locked in."

Lucas shook his head. "I saw a couple of them with sets of keys."

They all looked up at the arrival of none other than the younger, much worse Lambrick. "Here comes one now," Scarlet whispered to them all. It wouldn't be long before the patriarch himself returned. Though she was angry with him right now, that didn't mean she was in love with him any less. He only said what he did to her because he was angry that she interfered and talked him out in front of all the guests. She also sensed he regretted it, too. His son, however, was not worth forgiveness no matter him unrestrained since the loss of his beloved mother.

"Hey, guys," he said with that insolent smile in place. Nobody smiled or even looked him directly in eyes, which seemed to irritate him more, but he didn't show it yet. He took his place beside Amy and had the gall to lean in on her. "Getting pretty intense already, right?"

"Why are you doing this?" Iris asked, getting a worried look from Cal.

Julian faked sniffled. "'Why are you doing this?'"

Scarlet was bristled on the spot as she had been the very first time, continued to be to this very day. And she was even more proud when Iris had it in her to curse him out if not in the way she herself would have. "You're fucking crazy." Now that set him off then, though not like a bomb, but Scarlet knew that was coming up soon enough.

He snorted and shook his head. "You know, you agreed to be here. You're basically asking my family for so much. The least you can do, _pig_ \- " he spat, " - is show a little fucking respect."

"Little bitch."

His head whipped in Travis' direction. "What..." He moved dangerously slow towards him. "...did you say?" he challenged, making Travis jump up then.

"You heard me," he returned, not afraid of a brawl, that Scarlet knew she had to step in soon. "Now how about _you _show US a little respect, huh?"

Julian laughed and held up both his hands placatingly. "Well, listen, Travis - soilder _and _brave boy - allow me to thank you for your bravery and - "

"Shut the hell up, Julian," Scarlet snarled, finally rising and moving to put her hand on Travis' arm, gently leading him back to his seat. "It's okay," she promised. "I got this." She turned her lightning-filled eyes back to Julian. "Say one more word, and I'll give you something more along the lines of what you really deserve."

He just laughed and shook his head. "Scarlet, my dad was right. Opening your mouth is a really big mistake. Perhaps when he shoved himself down you throat, that sure the hell was." He paused at the door and whispered orders to the server to cover the floor and walls all over with plastic. Leaving Scarlet burning under the eyes of the others around her.

"Scarlet, what is he talking about?" Now Amy the bitch was speaking, and her lip was curling as she knew EXACTLY what he meant. Everyone else, however, was stone-shocked and speechless. And Iris was looking at her with the accusing face but wouldn't speak it aloud in front of them.

"He's lying, you guys," Scarlet defended. "You saw what he's like."

"Yeah, and that was incredibly stupid, what you and Travis did," she sneered.

Scarlet was more than ready to punch her face herself. "That guy deserved it, and Travis needed backup." Never did she ever think she would verbally face the girl who needed a smack on the ass, and to be honest, she didn't really feel sorry for her when she died and wouldn't now.

"Okay, guys, cool it," Lucas interrupted. Thank the Lord he stopped them; her blood was on the boiling point. Around them, two of Bevans' men were setting up the plastic around them, to which Peter demanded to know but didn't get the chance. "They obviously want us to turn on each other," Lucas went on. "But if we stay logical, we can turn the tables on them. But _she_," he added with a point to Amy, "is on her own."

She gaped at him. "Seriously, man? Look around you!"

Travis nodded, resigned. "Yeah, we're fucked."

Scarlet said no more, not sure how else to comfort any of them, and spent much of her time glaring at Amy and waiting for Shephard to come back in. Just his mere presence, despite his love for sick games, was comforting enough.

~o~

Everyone was still at the table, not that he expected them to get up anytime soon. Bevans opened the door for him and Julian to return. He was more than excited to start round two, but the sooner he entered and took his place at the head of the table, his eyes fell on Scarlet once more. Shephard still saw no fear or horror as the others did. It was finally beginning to settle in that she somehow knew his _every _move, knew what to expect but didn't show any of the others. She made her obvious concerns, chose to interfere when she saw it fit, mostly for her little sister. Sticking up for family was sometimes a weakness, because you had to make your own decisions and not always for everyone else.

Julian had snitched on her, telling his father that she had the nerve to open her mouth on him and threaten his being if he did something he shouldn't have. Shep's heart was on fire when he remembered his late wife's own courage, but Scarlet should learn to be more careful. Saying the wrong things tend to get you where you didn't want to be. "And so, we begin again," Shep announced to everyone. "Oh, does anyone need to use the restroom or anything?"

He burst into laughter again; the saying that laughter had healing powers couldn't be more true. "I'm just joking," he told everyone once he pulled himself together. "I know you're probably all just as eager to keep playing as we are."

Scarlet's lips thinned as she regarded him, but she said nothing. "Now, in this round," he went on, "you will each get _thirty _seconds in order to make your decision. So, let's begin with...Iris." Her head jerked his way so he had a brief look at her face - her mascara was starting to run even though she hadn't really been crying. "Iris, would you rather..." His words were in perfect timing with the tools laid out before her by Bevans. "...stab Cal in the thigh with an ice pick, or...strike Travis three times with this African whipping staff - the sjambok?"

"What?" she gasped, staring first at him and then down at the tools in disbelief. Linda was moaning to God who couldn't protect them at the present, as well as knowing that he was going to kill them. Oh, how right she was, but there was nothing they could do but follow through on this. Time wasn't very kind to them.

He very well heard Travis assure her she could do his back; brave boy back since he was a former soldier who took "worse" than he did then. A good soldier was always willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of his country. Iris hesitated, again, fearing of killing him, but Travis urged her to get it over with. "The clock is ticking," Shep told her, watching Travis stand and shrug off his coat before turning his chair around for the position. "Sjambok it is," he declared, as stabbing was more life-threatening. In most cases. "Iris, you have to put your back into this," Shep instructed. "No just tapping him; that doesn't count. And, uh, Travis...this is going to hurt, so make yourself comfortable." It was funny to say the least, because comfortable was hardly the correct word of choice. He sat down while Bevans instructed Iris how to strike across the back.

Shep allowed his eyes to briefly flick back to Julian at the far end; his face was enjoying every bit of this, but that wasn't entirely all there was. It was the same look he gave the unfortunate woman last year before he had his way with her in the bathroom and took a knife to her breastbone, literally carving it out for himself. He was looking at IRIS in exactly the same manner. Scarlet noticed, too, her eyes on fire and a silent warning to Julian that it was her sister he was checking out.

Unsurprisingly enough, Iris whacked him but not as hard as she ought to. "No! No, no, no, no," Shep chastised, lowering his eyes and shaking his head. "That won't count either."

"I'll do it."

"Scarlet." His infuration fared again when she stood up again, taking the stick from her sister and nodding for her to take her seat beside Lucas again. Bevans stepped forward, but she stopped him with the stick pointed at him and in disregard to his gun on her. But she looked it on, unafraid to take a shot. She wasn't afraid or intimidated by the butler and his weapon, either. Wasn't there _anything _she was afraid of? "It's not your turn," Shep tried to say, gesturing for Bevans to step back. "It's Iris' decision to make without your help. You'll get your turn."

"And it's MY decision to help," she returned. "But if you want to do this yourself, Mr. Host..." She waved the stick into his face, too, pointing the tip at him. "...be my guest."

The click of Bevans' gun at her made her head turn halfway around and smirk. "You'll be making a big mistake if you kill me so soon, Bevans. Your Master needs me along with everyone else for this round. You know I'm right. But go ahead and shoot me; I'm not afraid of a bullet in my ass as much as I'm not afraid to speak up and stand up."

Not only did she turn his words back onto him, but she was on the verge of making him tell Bevans to finally shoot her so there was nothing more of her to interfere with the game. But if he did that, he would end up regretting killing the woman who reminded him of his first love, his wife, who had eben the mother of his son. He sighed and nodded for her to continue, and when she did, the first thing she did was whisper to Travis that she was sorry...

...and mercilessly brought down the three strikes, cringing not only herself but making everyone around her do the same. She looked like she was going to cry but refused to do so. Left on Travis' back were three bloody welts. "Right," Shep stated, keeping his eyes on Scarlet as she sat down and returned the same look she was giving him. She was too difficult to break in body and soul, but Travis was beginning to be. "Looks like it hurt, Travis."

"Because it did," he spat back.

Iris leaned around; she might have been spared this time, but next time would be a no. "You okay?" she asked softly. Travis nodded.

"I've been through worse." Oh, but the worse was yet to come.

"Lucas, you're next. Would you rather stab Iris in the thigh...or give Travis three more strikes?"

"Oh, come on!" Lucas shouted back. Scarlet reached over and patted Travis' hand for reassurance, finally choosing to keep to herself but still comfort each and every one of them. Lucas was running out of time. "Look," he said finally to poor Travis, "stabbing someone in the thigh means stabbing a major artery."

Travis nodded. "Just get it over with." Sjambok again it was, and three more Travis got. Anymore times it would be him, and he was out of the game. Iris couldn't take anymore and covered her face with her hands, and her sister looked down at the table instead of looking at Shep this time. This was when he really flinched a bit when he noticed how much pain Travis was in; he almost felt pity for him. He had been through enough in his own life, serving his country and coming home to difficulties and lack of support. He ought to at least do the world a last favor this way.

Travis didn't look like he could hold on anymore, reaching up to tug on his shirt collar in an attempt to avoid thinking too much about the excruciating pain he was experiencing. Perhaps his turn would do the same. "Travis," Shep spoke as he reached for a golden goblet of his favorite treats, "you'll probably be relieved to know that it is _your _turn." He nodded. "Would you rather stab Lucas - the man who had just whipped you - or..." He drummed his fists on the table for the drumroll effect. "...take three more from...SCARLET?"

~o~

Originally Shep considered Bevans before deciding against it this time. Scarlet didn't enjoy it, but she did it because it was necessary. She had none of the savage touch in her, but she wasn't pleased either. She showed no trace of emotion this time, holding it together. Shep was still trying to figure her out, but he would soon. When that time comes...

"I-I can't d-do this anymore..." Travis stammered, making Julian snigger and half hide his smile.

"No wonder you're being singled out," Amy said sweetly, though it was sick and making Scarlet want to punch her. And Julian was pointing to her whilst still laughing, telling Travis that she had a point.

"W-what is wrong with you people?" he whined. "What did I ever do to you?" He was in so much pain that Scarlet was now second-guessing herself. He never did anything to anyone, which was also why she wanted to open her mouth on Shep at the present, who remained impassive as ever and said nothing to poor Travis, his back getting more damage than anything he had in war, it seemed. He wouldn't make it this time, but he had no way out. His suffering had to end, and Scarlet had to go through with this.

"Travis," Shephard spoke coldly, impatiently, "we need a decision."

He handed Scarlet the sjambok. "Fucking whip," he snapped. "I'm not stabbing anybody."

Iris shook her head desperately. "We have to stop this," she begged.

"Yeah, that's right," Lucas agreed. He held the ice pick in his hands. "Just please stab me. We can't let this go on."

"NO," Travis ground out.

"_Lucas_," Shephard said, his voice threatening to lose it with every second that passed. "This is admirable, but it's against the rules. I made an exception with Scarlet, but not this time."

"And I'm okay with it!" he retorted.

"He can't go back on it; he made his first choice," Julian told him, making Lucas whip back around.

"JUST HOLD ON A SECOND!" He lowered his voice to turn back to Travis, who still refused. And Shep's patience was waning.

"Lucas, as I've said before, this is all very admirable, but it is HIS decision." He looked at Travis again, who was removing his tie and stuffing it into his mouth to bite down his screams. "It's just like life, isn't it? No do-overs."

No doing over...not entirely true on Scarlet's part. Her plan for her next story was to do a complicated romance between a rich man who seemed to have no love in his heart only for a book-loving woman to come to work for him and work all she had into his hardened heart, kind of like _Beauty and the Beast, _which she loved among other fairytales as a child. That would be on hold for now, as she finished Travis off with three more whips until he fell forward, shivering violently and in shock.

"God, he's in trouble." Lucas shook his head. "He needs medical attention."

Sadly, nobody cared, not even Shep who shifted his eyes to the gambler himself. "Peter, I'm awfully sorry, but I believe it's your turn. You know the drill by now. The pick, or give Travis three more."

"If I do the pick, on who?"

Shep shrugged. "I'm sure you've already worked the angles on that one, haven't you?"

Peter might have gambled his life away, but at least his morals were still in place. "Well...I don't want to stab a lady, and I think there's some common manner and decent considerations here. On the other hand, Travis here is in real bad shape." He turned to the poor old woman in the wheelchair next to him. "We can't really hit him anymore, can we? And honestly, Linda, you're paralyzed which means you won't be able to feel a thing."

But that didn't stop her from protesting. "No, please!"

"If I whip him with this thing..." He picked up the sjambok briefly before dropping it back onto the table. "...he's going to die. And haven't we been saying all this time that we have to work together?" Everyone nodded, including Scarlet herself. It still hurt her to relive the moment where the sweet elderly lady lost in the end; she still questioned as to how a mere stab to the thigh killed a paraplegic person when they wouldn't be able to feel, as Peter said. Linda nodded in resignation. Peter nodded, too. "Unfortunately, you're going to have to take one for the team. You're going to be okay, I promise you."

He'd picked up the pick when Lucas reached out and warned, "Don't push it too far, okay?"

The moment the pick was thrust in despite Peter's best attempts to heed the warning, Linda's right thigh was bleeding dark purple-red. "Oh, shit! I think I hit that artery!" Peter shouted, unfastening his belt at Lucas' insisting. "Can we at least take her to a hospital or something?!" he shouted at Shephard, who looked away uninterested. "This isn't good!"

"People," Shephard said calmly, "we're playing a game. Linda, it's your turn. Now, would you rather whip Travis or give your neighbor Amy down there the same treatment?"

"Look, can we NOT give her a minute?" Peter shouted as he tried to fasten the makeshift tourniquet above Linda's wound. Shep sighed in exasperation and waved his hands up and down.

"Linda has not made a decision yet! Linda," he repeated loudly, "Travis, or - "

Amy was the decision, and Scarlet enjoyed every bit of the little bitch getting the pick to the thigh. "Bitch fucking scratced me!" she shouted, throwing a punch to the poor woman's face to the shock and disgust of both Iris and Scarlet. And Shep enjoyed it himself as much as Scarlet did, Amy getting stabbed.

"Linda," he said, breathlessly as though she'd made a miraculous recovery from paralysis, "stupendous!" he praised. He laughed and looked down at Scarlet, who shared a secret smile with him, for once. "Well, come to think of it, she didn't have any other choice. She couldn't whip Travis even if she wanted to; she can't walk." He was still laughing, even when Amy glared up at him, partly from Linda's stab to her thigh. "So, let's change things up a bit. Amy," he said, deciding she should have her own brand of...retribution for the hell of it, "would you rather whip Travis, or stab _any _player of your choosing?"

She glared at everyone around her. "In case any of you haven't figured this out yet, this game isn't about helping each other." She picked up the ice pick and scowled at Linda, who stabbed her, deciding against paying her back. "This one's probably gonna bleed to death." She stalked around the table until she was right beside none other than...

"No, don't," Lucas protested as he tried to stand for Iris only to be put back down.

"She's made her decision," Shep said, tired now of reminding everyone about the rules.

Scarlet watched her poor sister/friend. "Don't do this," Iris whispered pleadingly. "Please, don't do this..."

Amy just laughed. "Can I stab her anyway?"

Shephard stared at her in wonder for a second, brushing the front of his jacket as he pondered her words. "Well, that's a new one." He shrugged. "Just from the shoulders down - " he began only to be cut off by Iris' shrieks of pain as the other girl stabbed her in the thigh. He shuddered visibly and audibly at the same time, his son having way too much fun, but Scarlet lost it and stood up, stalking over to Amy.

"You fucking bitch, that's my sister!" she shouted, striking a blow to her face and sending her on the table. The fire coursed through her body as she was more than ready to punch her to death and not let her finish the game, but Bevans and one of his men grabbed her by either arm and dragged her back over to her chair and forced her in. She spat at Julian who was still giggling it off, though it never reached him. His father, however, was less than pleased, for he raised his voice on her.

"Scarlet, please, be a good girl and calm down."

"It's my job to protect my family," she spat, standing again and going over to help Lucas help Iris. She placed her left hand on Iris' shoulder and whispered gently to her to hold on, and then placed her right on Iris' thigh, summoning all her energy to heat the blood and melt the skin back together, right after the artery sealed shut. Everybody saw this as simply her helping apply pressure to stop the bleeding, but they had no idea - or maybe Shephard did, for he was looking at her in the way she knew as him finally seeing that she possessed more power than he thought, and that there was really nothing he could do after all to get rid of her no matter how much he would try.

There was the sound of a body falling from its chair and onto the plastic-covered floor. "Travis!"

Bevans checked him on his master's order. "Still breathing, sir." Shep nodded but said nothing, then looked up when Peter spoke.

"Guys, she hasn't moved for awhile."

Shep mocked him, turned it around on him. "Stabbed an old woman, Peter," he said, disbelieved but was faking it. Scarlet gritted her teeth when Bevans checked her and disconfirmed Peter.

"She's not unconscious. She's dead."

Iris bowed her head and wept, the men closing their eyes, and Scarlet fuming as she watched the butler take the dead woman in the wheelchair away. Second one down, and that meant Travis was next. "You guys saw what happened," Peter protested. "I tried to help her."

"Oh, yes, Peter, we all saw what happened," Shep answered as he toyed with the ring around the middle finger of his left hand, observing him like he was his own son who did something he shouldn't have. "You made a decision, and it was a consequence." Scarlet looked down at the stick again, wishing she wasn't so angry, but wished she could use that and knock him in the ass to show some sense and compassion into him. He might possess a heart that she'd actually seen, but it would mean the hard way to seeing true suffering and learning the hard way to help a human being. "Now Cal has to make a decision. Finish off Travis or stab Lucas."

"Stab Lucas like the others, if that's what you're saying," he stated obviously. "Like Linda."

Thirty seconds, and Lucas knew it as well as she did. "Come on, get it over with," he urged.

Cal sucked in a breath. "Maybe Amy was right. Eliminate a player. That's what this is about."

Iris gasped at him, and Lucas leaned forward. "No, Cal, Amy is crazy."

"Maybe he wants to end it, too," Cal went on. "I know it's not the choice to make, but it has to be. Giving me a choice." With that he picked up the sjambok. Iris' cries got stronger.

"God, no..."

But he was already walking over with the gun to his back to where Travis lay unmoving and unresponsive. Scarlet forced herself to look away and watched as Lucas held onto Iris as she wailed in despair, the horrible final three whacking sounds echoing in their ears as Cal finished the man off. "Nicely done," Shep said proudly.

Cal walked back limply to his chair, numb to his core. Shep stood up then and beamed. "And now...onto the next round."

Scarlet tuned out the brief conversation about the job finished off and looked up to where Shephard and Bevans were at the door, obviously discussing removing Travis as he was in no more shape to continue. "Ladies and gentlemen," he announced, "I regret to inform you that Travis is unable to continue playing."

Like Conway and Linda, Travis was lifted up and taken out of the room. Scarlet's heart thumped as she knew what would happen next. This was the time for the attempted escape, which she knew would end in failure.


	7. Failed Escapes

**Here comes the most exciting part of the story. We enjoyed Scarlet punching the hell outta Amy because we all know she's so unsympathetic and doesn't deserve any. ;D And Scarlet facing Shep in a way anyone should expect is the best I've enjoyed of this soft redo. We also should know she loves him despite his monstrous ways and will forgive him in the end as he will her. **

Chapter Seven

Failed Escapes

"NOW!"

It all happened so fast, but Scarlet was more than prepared for this. It had excited her the first time and continued to do so to this very day, and she was ready to fight Bevans and his men.

They'd been knocked down, of course, and poor little Julian had been so scared he dove under the table for cover, of course. He was no more a man than his father.

Amy, of course, was too shocked to help anyone and remained against the plastic-covered wall as Lucas jumped Bevans in a wrestling match, only for his throat to get grabbed. "Iris!" he croaked out. "Run!" Scarlet stood by the whole time, too, as she watched her sister/friend get grabbed by one of Bevans' goons, though thankfully she had the ice pick and stabbed it into his right forearm, loosening him up and letting herself loose so she could open the door and run out. The man roared and was about to chase after her when Scarlet leaped out at him and jumped him, kicking his back and pinning him to the floor, facedown and then delivering another kick to him.

"Leave my sister alone, piece of shit!" she spat down at him.

Cal helped her by pushing her aside and swatting the guy with the sjambok before he turned around and saw Shephard coming his way with murder written all over his handsome face. But Cal was making the biggest mistake of his life as he stalked over with the stick and raised it to strike -

\- only to take a bullet to the chest and fall dead. Peter and Julian were still under the table fighting, of course. "Get back!" Shep shouted when Peter stepped out from the table with his hands in the air, sitting down as well as Amy. Bevans was still on Lucas and on the verge of choking him to death. "Alright, everyone back to the table." His eyes were on her and filled with poison. "That means you, too, Scarlet."

She glared at the gun until it was grabbed by an unseen hand and was thrown to the ground. Shep stared at it in shock for a few seconds and was about to dive for it when she drew her own from her bra and pointed it at him. "Don't even think about it, Shephard. You grab that, this will go straight to where it shouldn't be. And that goes for your men, too." She looked over at Bevans who had forced Lucas to stand up. The latter, Peter, and Amy all stared at her with her previously unseen weapon in her hands and aimed at the Lambrick patriarch. "Believe me, I have more tricks up my own sleeve thank any of you think."

"What the devil are you, Scarlet Luna?" he demanded, though he was actually impressed and proud of her courage. He always knew she wasn't so innocent, a freaking badass which was something his late wife didn't have besides her sharp tongue.

"Someone you really don't want to mess with tonight," she answered calmly, putting her gun back and sitting back into her chair with the others. "But I do know every scheme, trick and so forth that you knew all along. I know you better than you think, long before today." She glared at Bevans at the far end. "If you or any of your men try to come on me, I'll do worse than you saw, and I'm not bluffing."

He stared down at her in shock when she took her place back beside him, remaining that way before he forced himself to smile, pretending nothing happened. "Well, that was unexpected excitement, wasn't it?" he asked, before Julian broke it out.

"Where's Iris?"

It wasn't long before Shephard noticed, too. "Iris? Bevans!" he shouted to the butler. "The door was unlocked! Bring her back to the game!"

"I'll go help!" Julian said before following the butler, ignoring his father yelling after him, reminding him of what they spoke about which was what he did last year, which Scarlet knew involved a woman. History repeating itself, and he certainly got what came to him when Dr. Barden came to Iris' short-lived rescue.

~o~

"I believe I said sit down." Shep glared at Lucas who was still standing up until he actually followed through. But it was mostly Scarlet he looked at the whole time, and everyone else's eyes were on her, too, though they mostly darted back and forth between each other. She had to possess some supernatural abilities he was sure existed, but no one would believe him or her. She wouldn't have let anyone else know even if she wanted to. She stood up to him at his own game, pointed a gun at him when no one else would, and Bevans didn't stand a chance against her abilities. She looked up at him now and gave a smug smile he only half-returned for the sake of his own dignity and self-preservation.

She was a much stronger woman than his wife had been. And that was why he...loved her so much. He knew that it was the moment they met in Barden's office and last night after dinner in his bedroom. Her strong body against his, her smell and soft skin, everything...

He had allowed himself to become so distracted that no one else interested him, until the reappearance of Iris and Bevans. "Ah huh," he said, relieved and finally standing up to take her back over to where she was before. "Welcome back, Iris." She said nothing, not that he expected her to. Shep frowned when his son didn't arrive. "Bevans, what took so long? And where's Julian?"

The butler's face was grim as he pulled him over to the side and spoke to him softly. "Your son tried to rape Iris. She stabbed him back with the ice pick."

"Oh, God," was all he could get out. Damn that boy after he WARNED him - "Excuse me, everyone," he said to the group before nodding for the remaining waiter in the room to open the door for him. He needed to check on his son and give him another lecture before they carried onto the third round.

~o~

Iris was now sitting on Scarlet's opposite side, the latter sandwiched between her and Lucas now. It was them and the other two left, and one a certain queen bitch who finally opened her mouth again, which she was so good at rattling everyone's nerves - especially the fire-filled Scarlet. The all-powerful of the lot.

"Do you get it now? They're not gonna let us just leave!"

"Bitch, I will bust you the fuck up - " Scarlet started only to be shoved back down by Lucas, and Iris' resigned answer.

"She's right. She's absolutely right." Amy said nothing, bared her gritted teeth and shook her head in disgust, then turned her face to Scarlet and silently warned her against another match.

The doors were opened then, and the man himself was back. He regarded the group briefly before focusing on Iris, coming up to her side and apologetically looking down. He really meant it, Scarlet could see. "Iris," he spoke softly. She refused to look at him, much less respond. Julian trying to violate her left her rendered more speechless and shaken than Scarlet remembered viewing since the first time. Shep sighed. "I _am _dreadfully sorry for what took place in the basement. Since the loss of his mother, my son lacks...restraint. So, my apologies." He'd placed his hand on her shoulder for the finishing touch, but Iris cringed at the mere touch of his hand on her bared shoulder.

He paused behind Scarlet's chair. His bodily presence behind her brought that warm electrical feeling again; she wanted him close to her that way again, but the game had yet to be over. She looked up at him, tilting her head back so her eyes met his. "Scarlet, I really apologize for my son, for what he tried to do to your sister."

She gave him a smug smile. "Accepted from you, but he doesn't deserve mine," she stated, getting a frown but no reply. He left her and returned to his place at the head of the table. And oh, God, Amy never knew when to shut the hell up. Running your mouth gets you into trouble EVERY time.

"That's it? Why are these bitches allowed to stay in the game?" Scarlet bared her teeth at her and put her hand on Iris' protectively. "They're both lucky they didn't get us ALL killed."

Peter kept his head lowered when he said, "Crazy girl has a point."

Shep lost it, too, slamming his palm flat on the table as he regarded Amy in a way that intimidated Scarlet because she was supersensitive to this. "This is _my _game. _I _make the decisions here, so keep your petulent mouth SHUT, because they _will _play."

"That's right," Scarlet snarled, drawing a small smile from him this time. "Keep your mouth shut, bitch, or I'll shut if for you like I did two or three before." Amy said nothing then, already affected by Shephard's rap and the final slam of his fist on the table.

"Now, final. And as for my son Julian, he is unable to continue."

"What a shame," Peter muttered.

Shep leaned forward, jaw tightening dangerously. "_Excuse _me?" No answer, no need for infuriating the man more than he already was. "Thank you. So," he said, turning to Bevans, "onto the next round."


	8. The Known and Unknown

**The next round being the known and unknown round. :D This story has been one hell of a departure for me that I've begun to officially love this movie. I mean, I DID like the movie but didn't really take it to heart at first, and doing this story with one of my dear friends I met as soon as I came to this site I've loved for a long time was such an honor. I hope Jeffrey loves this if he finds it. **

Chapter Eight

The Known and Unknown

"Now, when all of you were deciding whether or not to accept our invitation to play the game, you are in essence between making a choice between the known - and the unknown. You can continue to deal with your problems with the known, or possibly solve your problems in the unknown. This round uses that same concept." They were short on time as it was, but the game would finish sooner than later. Shephard sat back down when the doors opened to bring in the next part of the game.

A barrel of the known.

Peter regarded it with disinterest. "What's this for? Are you going to make us clean up?"

Shep laughed as he saw it a good joke. "No, Peter, I'm sorry. This barrel of water is for this round. And the envelopes..." Bevans laid them all out in front of each person. "...are being placed randomly in front of you. They each contain a card with a punishment. Some of them quite harsh, others relatively harmless." But still relatively painful, in his mind. "You must decide what lies inside the envelope, or...the barrel. The known..." Which was the barrel itself. "...or the unknown." The unpleasant punishments, no matter how severe or not they were.

"What's with the barrel?" Lucas asked.

"Two minutes held under water. And like the last round, you have thirty seconds in this one to make your decision. Let's begin, shall we?" he asked excitedly. "Scarlet, ladies first."

"I say yes to the water," she answered, standing and going over to it as Bevans was taking the lid off, bending over and lowering her face into the surface, the butler's hand on the back of her head to hold her down as she would struggle.

But once more, to his surprise, she didn't fight.

~o~

Time wasn't slow to her, and Scarlet held her breath. Not only that, but she could also breathe like a fish underwater. Iris could do the same, but she wasn't invincible as the older Luna sister/friend. While she was under there, she had time to think about the man in charge. He was thoroughly amazed by her abilities so far in this game; he wanted to know why, though, but she would tell him everything as soon as she and Iris made it.

"My, Scarlet, you'd be dead by now," Shep gasped in awe when Bevans let her go and she took a few deep breaths. "But that was so...incredible." She smirked at him and everyone else - including Amy - as well as an amazed Iris, who could also hold her breath underwater for that long, but over two minutes was another story, and her lungs weren't aquatic like Scarlet's.

"Another gift you now know about me," she answered, smoothing her wet hair behind her ears and back. She opened the envelope then and showed none other than a thin-penciled outline of a fingertip with a dark droplet. "Oh, I would have cut my finger, right?"

"Notably your thumb, yes. You made a wise choice." His green eyes rested on her for a few before moving onto the one who originally started the round before her.

"Peter, you're next. So, what will it be? The barrel as Scarlet did, or...what is in that envelope?"

Now the man was in his gambler mode. "Well, I already know what I'm choosing."

Shep's interest was on high alert and excitement. "Oh really? Do tell." He shifted his body and only slightly leaned forward.

"This gambler right here is gonna look at the patterns. It's all patterns of psychology, and adrenaline does something pretty bad. So, I'm guessing you think I'm gonna choose the envelope, because Bevans is gonna hold me under water for two minutes and drown, unlike her over there." He motioned to Scarlet with the envelope in his hand. "Is that it?"

Shep didn't answer him even when he set the timer. "If you're facing a normal player, that's exactly what you do. Put something really shitty in that envelope so all the other players think twice." He snorted and nodded. "But I know you; you've looked at my past, so you know all about my gambling experience. So you anticipated that I would figure this out." Giving a brief nod, Shep turned the clock around so he could "check" the time before snapping two of his fingers repeatedly.

"Come on, come on, make a decision. Your time is running out."

"The envelope, obviously." With that said, he opened it and stared dumbfounded at his card. "What is _this_?"

Scarlet leaned in the same time as Shep, but unlike he, she knew exactly what it was. "_Oh, _you have to light off a firecracker in your hand."

"Oh, good." Idiot, he didn't know it wouldn't be easy; didn't the whole game teach him this much? "See? Gambler 101. And why are you pointing the gun to me?" he shouted. "I'm agreeing to this!" Said firecracker and its lighter were set in front of him. "What the hell is this?!"

"You have to light it," Shephard answered. "That's what the envelope says."

"But this isn't a firecracker; it's a quarter stick!"

Shep nodded in consideration. "You know, you're right. Maybe you ought to move away from the table; you're gonna make an awful mess."

Peter moved away from the table with the gun pointed at him still. Damn it Lucas again; he never learned either that he had to butt out when the decision was made, as brave a boy he was. "Just light it but don't hold on tight..."

"No, he _must _hold it tight," Shephard interrupted brusquely. "Bevans!"

He ordered it secured to Peter's hand, and that meant duct taping the cracker to his hand so it'd be impossible to drop. Now Peter knew he was screwed for sure. Watching, Shep left his chair to go stand against the wall behind Scarlet, Lucas and Iris. "Now, Peter, maybe it's a 'duck'. Did you think about that; did you _consider _it? And of course we won't know until you _light the fuse._"

Peter was hesitating when he struggled to light up. "Use the lighter, and light the _fuse...NOW!_" Shep roared, making Scarlet's nerve thread snap.

"Asshole," she muttered under her breath, then felt a firm hold on her shoulder as she was forced to look up at his angry face; she just smiled innocently and gave him the "I didn't say anything" face, though he _did _hear her perfectly well.

Peter's voice brought their attentions back to him as well as the crackling of sparks. "If this is a dud, do I have to go again?"

Shep let go of her shoulder and made a slight face as he shook his head. "Nah." By then, the wire was done flaming all the way to the very end. She knew he didn't mean leave it be as Peter would be all right; duct tape was flammable as any other, which meant -

A mild explosion made her and Iris shriek.

"Oh, God." Peter regarded his bloodied, fingerless hand before collapsing, maybe not dead, but unconscious shock. Like Travis. Everyone but Scarlet and Shephard covered their heads. Scarlet held her breath, but Shep burst into laughter as he was known to do best.

"Wow! That was loud, but lucky we didn't break any windows. Now, let's see what we have here...whoo!" he exclaimed when he saw Peter's wide eyes and convulsing body, his good hand over his chest. Heart attack, like Bevans pointed out. And he died not long after, of course. Iris had her face buried in her arms as she wept again. After Peter was taken out, Shep looked at the latest one next. "Lucas, it's your turn. The barrel or the card?"

Lucas kept his head bowed. "Two minutes underwater...I can't do that," he said at last, choosing to take his chances with the card and showing the drawing of a human eye. Regarding it, Shep unleashing uncontrollable sniggering as well as a comment of how interesting it was. "What is it?" Lucas demanded.

"You must...slit open your eye."

Lucas moaned when the mirror was laid out before him to help. "No..."

Shep scoffed that he couldn't do it. "Lucas," he started. "You can do this. You made your decision; this is how the game is played. Now pick up the razor blade." He picked up the timer. "I will give you thirty seconds to do this. Thirty, no more and no less."

Lucas was cracking under the pressure. "I CAN'T DO THAT!"

Shep bared his gritted teeth. "Do it or Bevans will dispatch you. And by the way, pick whichever eye you want. It's _completely_ up to you." He hit the timer. "Go."

The left eye was the choice, and when Lucas did indeed cut that eye open, he howled worse than a wolf in a trap. "There, all done," Shep said with a wry smile. Then he glanced over to Iris. "Iris, are you ready to see what's in _your _envelope?"

"No," she answered, and like Scarlet, she stood and went for the barrel with Bevans behind her, drawing mocking comments from Shephard.

"Oh, of course. You're not the gambling type, are you?" He looked over at Scarlet when he sat down on the opposite where Peter once sat. "She prefers the sure thing, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, but like me, she fears the unknown," Scarlet answered, holding her hands together, looking back at her struggling sister/friend as the butler held her down the same way he'd done to her, and she knew the whole time Iris, under there, was thinking about Raleigh once telling her about a dream where he was thrown off a tipped over boat as she, Scarlet and all these other people were under it, sinking deeper and deeper...

"I see. Oh, thank you." She watched one of the other men offer him a cup of tea. This made her angry also to this day, even though she felt sympathy for him still and lacked it for Julian, wanted so much to forgive him for everything, tell him the truth about her and everything. He just sat back as though nothing really happened.

Iris survived, and she was coughing while both Scarlet and Lucas shouted "YES!" at the same time as Shephard whooped for her.

"Whoa, Iris, two minutes!" Bevans stood by and shrugged while managing a smile of his own. "Iris, very impressive! You and your sister, two minutes and both made it! And that barrel was designed to actually drown people!"

Lucas was back to watching him like a shark; he could only do so with one eye now because he was still holding the other one. "What was her card?"

Shep furrowed his brows and lowered the cup back to its saucer, intrigued once more. "Why, I have no idea. But let's find out. And a set of lungs, like this one over here," he said with a jerk of his head to Scarlet, laughing more. The card had been pushed over to Scarlet, thankfully, but she opened it despite knowing, too. He let out a shudder of a laugh at the picture, a hand pressed to his forehead as an act of relief. "Oh, close call. Iris...all your teeth _extracted_." Finally, his eyes were dead set on the little bitch who had kept her mouth shut, for once, during this round.

"Is Amy ready?" He was enjoying challenging her now than then when he told her to keep quiet. She nodded but didn't look at him. "So, how long can _you _hold _your _breath, Amy?" His voice became more mocking. "How long did it take your..._husband _to hold your little girl while he drowned her?"

She furiously tore open the packet and refused to answer her. The first time Scarlet heard the revelation of a husband drowning a child, she found it hard to believe after what she did to Linda, to Iris and to everyone else, as well as her cruelty overall. She was so nasty because she never forgave her husband and took it out on everyone around her.

She had the barrel, too, but with the number _four_. "Another barrel," Shep said. "With a number four. Stands for..._four minutes_."

She scoffed. "That's impossible."

"Nope, techinally it IS possible, not even close to the world record."

Amy saw him insane as everyone else did, but resigned. "Well, I guess. Beggars can't be choosers."

He watched her calmly. "I guess so." She was behind the barrel as Scarlet and Iris before her had been, only she wouldn't be so lucky. "Four minutes. Ready, Bevans?" The butler nodded but forced her down before she had time to hold her breath.

She struggled more than Iris and Scarlet did, and truer words had never been spoken when it was said that struggling never helped anyone. There was too much squeaking and gurgling for the senses to handle. And then it stopped altogether, Amy going still altogether. Bevans released her, and she, too, fell to the floor dead. Shep shook his head. "At the beginning of the night, I would have pegged her as the odds-on favorite to WIN."

Scarlet watched as Bevans hauled Amy's body out of here, glad there was no more of her. "Well, I'm glad she's gone," she said, getting a gasp of shock from Iris but not much of a reaction from Lucas. "She deserved it for her behavior tonight."

Bevans shared a laugh of agreement with his master. "Yes, indeed. And, well, you never know, sir," he said to Shephard, who looked at the three left.

"And then there were three. Iris, sit across from Lucas, if you would, please. Scarlet, please stand beside me."


	9. The Winners

**So we are nearing the end of this new field for myself, though I don't know about Windblazer Prime. XD So, now that the party is over, it's time for some truths to reveal and a relationship to finally mend and get on track.**

Chapter Nine

The Winners

Iris obeyed and took her seat across from Lucas. Scarlet stood behind him because he wanted her to be; she obviously had no part in this final stretch of the game. Shephard could see it ending beautifully. He felt Scarlet's eyes drilling holes into his being. After this, he had no idea how to begin to settle things with her; he knew he wanted a future with her, needed her to get Julian back on track even if it was impossible, but the how would wait for a little while longer.

"Before we begin, I'd like to say a few words." Now that he was seeing through these particular people - namely Scarlet and her sister - he really meant what he said. "I know that this evening has been difficult, for all of us, but it also has been one fourth of books, really. And I speak not only for myself but for Bevans and his staff, and the entire Lambrick family, and I say..." He leaned forward with his hands outstretched to either side of himself for them. "...well played. Both of you, and to you." He leaned back and turned to look back up at the beautiful vixen behind him. Her arms were folded across her chest as she smiled down at him. It was a deliberate real smile, and in front of her sister and the last man sitting. "Personally, I'd be happy if either one of you won with this one here," he said with a wave to Scarlet. "She obviously deserves to be one because it's obvious everyone loves her, and her loss would impact her fans out there terribly."

He sighed heavilly. "Now, to the final round. In all likelihood, the game will end with the very first question in this round. We have found that who goes first in the final round hasn't decided at an advantage. Therefore, we will flip a coin. Bevans?" The butler held up a silver quarter. "Heads, Iris. Tails, Lucas." Bevans did the honors of slipping and landing it on the back of his hand, covering it with the other before secretly showing Shep the landed face.

"Heads it is. Iris, you're up."

In Scarlet's head - unknown to him, for a little while longer - the tension was in the air, but the moment viewers saw the movie itself for the first time should have predicted it: "Would you rather...A, end the game - right now - " The end doors were opened for all to see. " - and you, Scarlet and Lucas are free to leave _empty-handed _and _alive_. Or B...with this dueling pistol bearing a single round of a bullet." Iris was both gasping and shaking when Bevans put the weapon in both her hands. "Eliminate Lucas and claim victory with your sister...and salvation for your brother."

He read her face like the pages of a storybook; she was conflicted. So conflicted that Lucas was trying to talk her out of it. "Iris...Iris, it's done. We can go now." She said nothing, just continued to stare at him with a hardening expression. He leaned forward, slight traces of desperation left as he tried one more time. "Iris," he repeated slowly, "I never told you why I came here tonight. You really should hear it because we have some things in common. You and Scarlet are here for someone else, right? Your brother, whom either of you would do anything for."

Her nod was barely seen, but it was there, and she was trying not to cry. "I know exactly how you feel," Lucas said, "because I have three sisters - "

He was cut off by the sound of a bullet. Iris had decided to pull the trigger and claim the prize for herself and her sister.

~o~

"Well, there you girls go," Shep told them proudly, pointing to the bag which Bevans held for them to see. "There's enough in there to cover any debts that your parents left behind you, plus enough for Iris to go back to school. We even located a suitable donor in Romania. Arrangements are already being made as we speak, and your brother will be undergoing the procedure before the week is out. You'll see."

Scarlet smiled. "Thanks."

He smiled at her, but Iris had been looking down the whole time, so disapproval laced his words at her lack of gratitude. "I believe a thank you is in place."

She forced herself to look up. "Thank you," she ground out, "Mr. Lambrick."

He threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, please, call me Shephard." He put his hand on her shoulder as well as another on Scarlet's. "If you girls ever need me again, please feel free to return." He was speaking mainly to Scarlet, and she knew it. Oh, she would see him again soon.

She and Iris didn't speak the whole ride back home. When they returned, the sun was rising and showing a beautiful day after a dark, horrible night of murder and greed - though mostly of desperation. Raleigh was nowhere to be found, and the house was quiet. The girls found him asleep in his bed with his back facing him. He had apparently been waiting all night for her, but Iris had no idea that after all night of waiting for them, he got tired of waiting and decided this was his one chance for what Scarlet knew he did.

Iris still said nothing to her as she went for the bathroom to take a shower. While she did, Scarlet saw this as her chance. Still wearing her dress, she went into Raleigh's room again and sat down on his bedside, turning him over gently to show his opened but dull, lifeless eyes and pale skin, as well as his few empty pill bottles. Iris would have screamed "What did you do?!" if she were here now, but she wasn't. And she wouldn't be alone this time. Scarlet didn't have much time, so she placed her right hand on Raleigh's heart and sent forth the fire of life.

His pupils dilated as choking gasps broke from his partially opened mouth. His body shook as it tried to adjust to life again. Scarlet stayed by his side and watched calmly but with a smile. Originally in the movie, as much as she cared for Iris and Raleigh as she did moreso now, she viewed Raleigh taking his own life as his way of letting her live her life better than she was - but not now. Not with Scarlet's help.

Raleigh looked up at her instead of his surroundings since he knew he was in his own room where he'd OD'd and slept the night away, wanting to do so forever because he was so sick. "Scarlet?"

She nodded. "I'm here. And we're back."

"Where's Iris?"

"In the shower," she answered. "And we're back because while we were away, we found the solution to all our problems."

He frowned. "What are you talking about? I thought you were out all night with your friends. And why did you...bring me back?" Scarlet sighed; time to come clean, might as well. But since there would be no proof anyways to convict the Lambricks of torture and murder, and then their family would be in danger of them. And Raleigh would lose his bone marrow donor. Might as well give the half-truth so Raleigh was protected.

"We actually used that as a...cover-up." She flashed him a broad, sunny smile at the surprised face he made. "We found you a bone marrow donor, our debts are gonna be covered up, and Iris will be back at school soon."

He sat up abruptly, looking like he didn't believe a word she said but wanted to so much, at the same time. "How?" he asked suspiciously.

"A good man we met at Dr. Barden's office," she answered. "He runs a charity foundation which helps create opportunities for people like us, and he kept his promise. Iris and I were at a dinner event at his place, and we along with seven other people played a game in which two winners took home the money. You see where I'm going?" she asked, still smiling. She wasn't able to stop all this time. And Raleigh was beginning to crack one himself.

"This means I'll be better again?" he asked softly.

"Before the week is over," she promised, reaching to put a hand over his. His skin was still cold and clammy but would soon warm again. "And all our problems are solved."

The door opened then, and there was Iris, freshly showered and in a gray t-shirt and black sweats. She forced a smile for Raleigh when he looked her way. "She told me about the nice rich guy who helped us." Scarlet back away so he could stand up without any trouble. "What's his name?"

Iris struggled getting the name out, but their brother didn't seem to notice. "Shephard Lambrick. Very rich. He...gave us more than enough to get by," she said with that look on Scarlet again, that look which told her they needed to talk now. "And the hospital will call as soon as the donor comes in."

"Yeah?" He was making way for his shelves where some of his games were kept. "Scarlet, will you celebrate with me?" he asked her with a grin.

She nodded and stood to dust herself off. "Can do, but I need a shower myself." But Iris would not let her go until she got the truth out of her. As soon as they were out of Raleigh's room, she closed the door and rounded on Scarlet.

"You owe me an explanation, and don't even think about leaving out a single detail."

Scarlet rolled her shoulders and squared them in a calm, regal gesture, face straight. "As you might have suggested. I slept with him the night before last night. I lied to you about running the errands. He'd asked me to dinner that I couldn't say no to."

Iris exploded. "You had dinner AND sex with a man who hurt innocent, desperate people for his own amusement - and who has a son who tried to rape me - "

Scarlet slapped a hand over her mouth. "Would you just keep it down before Raleigh hears you?"

Iris stepped backwards. "Fine, but it makes me sick," she spat. "Being with the man whom we had no chance against all for our brother. And why is it that I sense you want to see him after last night?"

Scarlet rolled her eyes; of course she knew that was coming, and this was sure to lead to no speaking to each other. "I do, because before you say anything - " She held up a hand before her cherished sister/friend could say anything. " - he's more than what you saw him as, because I spent a night with him. He actually bears a heart I know I can change; you know me by now to know I can."

Iris turned and stormed for her room. "You're fucking crazy, Scarlet, to think you can actually be with a monster like him!" Scarlet lost her temper and slammed the door shut behind her, towering over Iris.

"Don't you dare call me that! He lost the love of his life so many years ago, and his son is unstable enough as a result we both can agree on that. I owe them both the truth about myself, I know I can fix them both straight, and I have a plan for the others who are dead," she told her with a wink. Iris' face had softened, but she was still baffled.

"How are you going to do that?"

Before any of them could answer, the phone rang. Scarlet reached over and answered. "Hello?"

_"Scarlet? What a surprise. I thought your sister would answer for you. Or your brother."_

Scarlet put her hand over the bottom of the phone and mouthed _It's him _before answering cheerfully. "Shep, this is a surprise. And sooner to hear from you than expected. How did you get this number?"

He laughed on the other line. _"The hospital provided. I just couldn't stop thinking about you. I feel terrible about last night and want to make up for it. How do you feel about lunch today with me?"_

Her stomach dropped, not because of the last minute notice after last night's events, but the fact she had yet to shower and ready for this. "Um, yeah, I'd love to," she said, seeing Iris' jaw drop. "Would you feel like the gentleman in retrieving me yourself?"

Shep sounded surprised that an independent spirit like herself would suddenly ask him such an offer. _"Why, of course. I'll pick you up at noon."_

Smiling, she was the first to disconnect the line. "He asked you out the morning after," Iris said sarcastically. "As though nothing happened." Scarlet held up a finger.

"Ah ah ah, but that's the beauty. Sit back and I'll tell you what I'm gonna do. As a start, among will be reviving the others and erase their memories of last night, as well as giving Julian a taste of his own medicine..."

~o~

He had it in him to get her the traditional bouquet of red roses; it was perfect enough, and he knew it, as was the gift he'd bought her. The Luna house wasn't exactly his taste, but it was too sad for her as well as her family. It was a beautiful day, but Shephard had to admit that he was nervous to see her again. He wanted to rebuild their relationship, let her into his world and allow himself welcomed into hers.

He ordered the driver to wait for him while he straightened himself and waited at the door after ringing the bell. His heart was picking up its pace at each second that passed - and then the door opened to show _her_ standing there. "The man of the hour," she said in the joking voice he adored.

She was dynamic, striking in the blue dress and fiery red heels, rainbow hues in her ears and wrist; she chose to shine for him. No necklace...that made it all too easy for him now. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of him and the roses he held out to her; there was still old-fashioned sense in himself. But Scarlet did not seem swayed easily by mere flowers. Nevertheless, she smiled and accepted them. "Thanks, Mr. Rich Man. But why do I have a feeling there's more?" She batted her lashes deviously, and he laughed, reaching into his pocket.

"You know me too well." The necklace he got her was in her preferred yellow gold, the charm a looping ribbon set with ravishing opals. "Just know it's not as beautiful as you are," he told her as he secured it around her neck, kissing her bared shoulder afterwards, making her giggle.

"You're such a charmer," she said. "But I'd love to know how such a...charming man can be the way he was last night." Her tone was serious now, low so her brother and sister wouldn't hear, wherever they were. "Which, as much as it hurts, I wanna talk to you about."

He nodded curtly, taking her by the arm and leading her to the limo. "You already know that I would love to know how it is that you knew my every trick and motive, every turn each player had and so forth."

She nodded and paused when the back door was opened for her, looking him hard in the eyes, smiling to one corner of her mouth. "Very much, but you probably won't believe me if I tell you," she said, getting in without another look at him until he was in the back with her. "How's Julian exactly?" she asked after a moment.

He knew she didn't so much as sympathize with his son, who he reprimanded for what he tried to do to Iris last night, but he was still his son. Scarlet made clear her evident loathing of him. "He's bed-ridden now, that stab from Iris done a lot nearly to his pride," Shep admitted, making her laugh. He joined her in it briefly before also turning serious. "So, please tell me a little about yourself before we reach the house."

He wanted her at the house because he wanted her to be there, but he made clear that he did not want Julian anywhere near her. He couldn't take that chance again. He watched as she looked down at the roses held in her lap as she took a few deep breaths. "I'm going to be honest, but you won't believe it at first."

Shephard raised both brows. "Try me."

"I _am _an author as you know me, but my real name...I'm not Scarlet Rebecca Luna. I'm actually known as Gabriela Rosa Delgado."


	10. Of True, Honest Love

**The end of "Would You Rather Love or Torture", a recap of one of Jeff Combs' best and most brutal. :D Once again, Jeffrey, you are our inspiration. And a warning: some payback violence at our girl Scarlet/Gabriela's hands. (wicked snicker)**

Chapter Ten

Of True, Honest Love

He felt like he was on a whirl spin, finally having his suspicions confirmed. She wasn't who she said she was, but while he was still in shock and trying to process this newfound information, he didn't love her any less. He was hungry for more. "Continue."

"I was born in Puerto Rico, 1998. I'd have been nineteen by now. As you know, in my life, I've struggled and gone through so much. My grandfather died of a stroke in his sleep when I was twelve, and a couple years later, I lost my best friend in a car crash. My mother was all I had left until I was sixteen years old when she passed away from cancer, orphaning me for some time before I met Matthew, my future husband, who had moved there with his family." She smiled at him, her eyes shining with tears. Shep's heart was melting around the edges as she opened up about the losses of the other people she loved. "You know what happened to him already, and how much he meant to me."

She leaned into his shoulder, sniffling. "I've been writing stories since I was a child, and it's always been a comfort to me because I was autistic; the pressures of anything else always got to me. Matthew somehow put up with me, made me feel so good about myself, and how often do you get someone like that?" she choked, laughing a bit. "He loved my stories, helped me whenever he did, so when he died...I lost my best friend." She pulled away from him and lowered the roses to between them and reached into her bag for her wallet. While she did, Shep glimpsed what looked like a medium-sized album book.

Shep almost gasped when she opened to show a small version of what looked like the traditional church marriage ceremony. The young man was a near-resemblance to Julian, though more masculine in build, but it was his young bride that caught his eye. Scarlet - Gabriela - was so beautiful in the beaded lace, figure-hugging dress ending with an ethereal fabric. She was so young and innocent, having suffered so much tragedy in her life, achieving happiness only to lose it. Just as he had.

He frowned then. "You were honest about your husband and your family, but I don't understand how you're really younger than you are."

"That's the part which is harder to explain. I'm from...another world instead of this one. Back home, when Matthew first took me back to America with him, to California, he introduced me to this horror film called 'Would You Rather', where a sadistic atristocrat keeps eight desperate people hostage and forces them to play a game of..." She trailed off, then, bowing her head in shame.

"Called 'Would You Rather'," Shephard repeated, the truth coming to fruition. There was supposed to be eight people; she was only an extra. There was supposed to be one winner, yet there were two. He wanted her to be one of the winners because...

"That is exactly how I knew you, your son, the events and so forth," she answered softly. "I randomly woke up one morning, and Iris and Raleigh accepted me. They didn't believe me at first until these." She then reached back into her bag to pull the book out. Taking it curiously, Shephard flipped through the pages and smiled at her memories again before -

He found a particular man who was a spitting image of himself. Sans mustache, it was HIM. "Who is this man?"

"The actor who plays you in the movie," she answered with a confident smile, putting her hand on his that held one part of the book open. "He's the main reason why I...see there is more to you than you were last night. His name is Jeffrey Combs. Matthew took me to meet him just sometime before we got married." A tear rolled down her cheek. "Oh, he was so wonderful, treated me like a human being when I told him my past. He was married and had two daughters, adopted me among them and cared about me like one of his own. Because I had no family, even after Matthew died. But then one day, I fell asleep after getting home from signing autographs for my latest book then, and...you know the rest."

He nodded. He never thought he would actually find himself believing such nonsense so easily, but she had never been dishonest with him by far. It became clear to him, too, that because she wasn't from here, she had so many abilities out of the world, the meaning behind it clear enough without an explanation. But it also made him curious about her idol, this man who..played him in a movie he never thought he'd find interest in. "Tell me something...did you love him? This man you looked up to?"

Gaby - oh, it was so exquisite and surreal at the same time - looked him directly in the eyes. "Well, it started out as a crush to me, but after some time when I first met him, read he was married and had two daughters, I looked up to him as a role model and father figure to me. When I told him that day, he was surprised and touched that I saw him that way, and he hugged me and thanked me for thinking of him that way. I returned it and thanked him for adopting me as his own daughter."

Her tears came in faster than ever. "But you, Shephard Lambrick...I love you as more than that. I love you the way I used to love Matthew before he was taken from me."

He had never felt such unbridled emotion in his life, not since Lily died. Not since the early years before marriage, since Julian was born - and how could he have foreseen then his pride and joy would turn out the way he was now? "I love you, too," he whispered, taking her back into his arms. "No matter who you really are; you're still the same woman who reminds me of my wife, strong and impressed me during the game with such brute strength," he told her with a chuckle. "But how did you do all of that?"

Gaby's smile was devious, so devious that it brought the heat in his body. "Nobody believes in this anymore, but then again when does anyone anytime? I'd be in major trouble, as you know. But besides what you saw of me last night, I can revive the dead and dying, but other than that - along with so many other things - I can't change the events of the movie, ruin everything. I can breathe underwater, warp reality, survive bullet wounds, fire, and so on, all because I'm not from here. You could say I'm technically...immortal. I have an unlimited energy cycle."

"Impressive." The car had stopped, and they were at the manor. But they weren't finished talking. Shep got out of the vehicle first before going around only to find her getting out herself; he frowned slightly but said nothing to her. Neither did the driver. "Will your son by any chance pop up anytime and interrupt us?" she asked. "I believe you when you say that it'll be just us, but I imagine he'll wanna try and pay me back for last night. After all, I _did _stand up to him."

He couldn't help but laugh. "No, he'll be in his room for the whole day, as he's good at. Bevans might keep him occupied until he curses at him." She laughed again.

"I should do the honors of my own sometime," she said as they walked up the stairs. "Give him a taste of his own medicine as to how to treat a lady." There was a dark twinkle in her eyes he found irresistible; she had her methods of setting a person straight. She wasn't to be messed with, and Shephard thought back to the many psychiatrists Julian had over his life who tried the best they could as he had. After Gaby's behavior last night, she might be their last hope.

"So, now that your son is upstairs and in his own sanctuary..." She leaned up and purred in his ear. "How about we put a hold on lunch and skip right to getting naked and betting busy?" She took his earlobe in between her teeth and nibbled. He moaned, the sensations shooting straight down south and leaving tingles in the pit of his stomach.

"Suddenly, I'm hungry for something else besides food," he told her with a naughty grin, scooping her up then and carrying her bridal style the rest of the way into the house.

~o~

She had so many ideas as to "pay back" for last night, but not in the way you might be thinking. He set her down and closed the door, making sure to lock it so nobody, not even Bevans, came in, then returned to her and gathered her up into his arms and kissed her hungrily and passionately. She moaned into his mouth as she began to work on removing his jacket and hastily unbuttoned his shirt to expose his chest, softly muscled but not in the young girl's muscular dream form. She ran her hands up there, teasing his nipples in the process. "You're so handsome," she told him softly, keeping eye contact with him as she shrugged off her dress from the shoulders down, the same time he worked to undo his belt, button and zipper.

"God, I never thought you'd..." His words failed him as he looked her over in the daring costume she'd chosen for him - a smooth leather corset which zipped up in the front and showed more cleavage than she wanted, but being bad was the whole idea. "Gaby, you knew all along...?" He was surprised at himself that he was rendered speechless just by the simple sight of her.

She grinned at him. "I sure did, but this is my first time in this." She emphasized by shrugging her shoulders and heaving her chest curves upwards in the process, adding to the stirring of the little guy waiting for her. Giggling, she took his hand into hers and brought him over to the bed, laying down on her back as he joined her.

Normally, she would find more making out a way to spice it all up, but she needed him so bad she couldn't wait any longer, reaching down to unzip herself in the front and let herself fall out for his eyes. Shep leaned down and kissed the valley between her breasts before teasing both curves and saving the tips for last. She moaned and threw her head back. "Oh, Shep," she gasped, arching her head back in response to his magical mouth, his mustache being a bit of an additional tease on her skin. And in her imagination she thought it'd be better, but this man who had scared her silly the first time and whom she grew to fall in love with despite how silly it seemed - and who loved her back, accepted both sides of her - she cried out when she felt him enter her, disrupting her train of thought. His manhood pulsated inside her as he began to thrust in and out, his body arching upwards a little when he worked to adjust himself as well as to let her adjust to him, taking them both "to the stars"; she almost giggled at the _Titanic_ reference before Shephard making love to her forced her to focus on him only, and nothing else.

His moans were so deep, so manly, and louder which made it even sexier when he finally released in her, collapsed on top of her when it was over, both of them repeating the routine of struggling to catch their breaths. His breaths against her shoulder sent vibrations through her body; she brought both her hands up to massage his back and shoulders, finally coming to run her fingers through his hair and massage his scalp. "Ahhh," he murmured, lifting his head up and turn his face her way to look up at her lazily, smiling slightly. "Before you came along, I haven't felt this good in years," he confessed.

"Neither have I," she admitted, bringing a hand down and tracing his lips and then fingering his mustache which made him laugh and jerk his head back. He kissed her again, then a few more times before rolling his body off her, much to her disappointment. Looking at his face closer, she saw that he was now drifting elsewhere. Wondering what he was thinking of, she asked him.

"How you put up with me when she didn't," he answered, now sounding melancholy, staring up at the ceiling. "We were happy for so long, Julian coming along, but she couldn't put up with...our events. That's why she killed herself."

Gaby shook her head, moving closer and putting her hand over his mouth. "Was this because of your father?" she asked carefully. "That she tried everything she could to support you but lost in the end?" Her memories of Jeffrey's theories on his character and the origins of the Lambrick family were that they'd done it for generations with no real motivation...but there was ALWAYS a motivation.

Shep nodded, and she lowered her hand for him to continue. "Let's say he wasn't exactly the best example even though he made me out to be the best man I could be, which was what I tried my best to do for my own. He would..." He struggled. "...hurt me worse than you would think. He would tie me down and whip me; no matter a little mistake or decision I made, I would be made to pick between two punishments, neither good. I always hated him for it. He did it to others, too, but covered his tracks very good, taught me how to do it as I grew. He used to do what you saw me do last night, to you, your sister and the others."

He sighed and turned his head away. "I always wanted to be better than my father was, but when he lay dying - which was not long after I met Lily at one of his special events, and she was just like you; she won the game, but that meant we were to marry, and I couldn't have been happier - he made me promise not to be a failure and let his legacy go to waste."

Everyone started off hard early in life; nobody was perfect yet they all strived to be. Rich and poor alike - and in between - had hardships; she knew that because of her own life, but this man in her arms who had everything and posed as a seeming philanthropic man by day and took pleasure in causing those who needed his help so much pain...she had a heart of gold and would do everything in her power to help him reclaim that, too, which had been taken from him. She would show him what he did was wrong, that he was better than his father, that she would help him with his son who would obviously end up worse than his own father, and she would never leave their sides for whatever reasons.

A noise brought her from staring at his chest to his face. He was crying, the tears rolling down his cheeks crystal clear. He was so sad, heartbroken...and human. He'd made mistakes in his life, she knew that. "Hey, hey, it's okay," she told him gently, leaning forward to kiss both his cheeks. "Let it out, get everything out in the open." His arms wrapped around her to bring her closer. "You're nothing like your father, and it's wrong continuing what he did to you. You're better than him, and you're safe right here with me, Bevans, and everyone else in the house. I'll be here with you always, and I won't leave you EVER."

Shep kissed her forehead. "But what about Julian? He needs someone there for him, too." Gaby lifted her head and grinned at him.

"He will. And the person to do it is right here in your arms."

~o~

_"Hey, hey, what the hell is this?!" He squirmed in his own bed, his wrists and ankles tied to all four posters. Wearing the same corset she had when she and his father had make-up lovemaking yesterday paired with torn jeans and heeled boots, she circled the bed like a predator, hands behind her back as she held the fine Irish dagger in both her hands from his eyesight, though his furious eyes told her he knew she was up to something. "Fucking bitch, untie me at once or I'll - "_

_She stopped at the foot and menacingly watched him. "You'll do what? Call Daddy, or call Bevans? Because all they can do is take care of you after I'm done with you." By then she lowered her left arm to her side and brought out her right afterwards to show the Irish blade. "Just a little taste of your own medicine for what you tried to do to my sister Iris - and what you've done to so many other women before her. Just because you lack a mommy figure in your life, don't know the proper gentleman etiquette no matter how much Daddy tried to teach you."_

_"Bitch, if you don't - "_

_"Julian." The sound of his father's voice stopped him at once. Shephard had come up behind Gaby and stuck his head around her and regarded his only son with a frown of disapproval as he would time to time. "That is no way to talk to your future stepmother. What she is doing is for your own good, so maybe you know how to get a woman of your own who is as permanent as this one will be right next to me." He wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her closer, his other hand going around the front to grasp her free hand in his, stroking it gently and making her blush. "Do what you must, darling, but don't kill my only son, please," he begged gently._

_She kissed him tenderly. "Promise."_

_"Dad! You're seriously going to let her do this?!" Julian shouted, thrashing in his bonds, but Shep only smiled and shook his head in total amusement._

_"For your own good, remember," was all he said before he left them alone, speaking to Bevans to help treat him after she was finished with him. Once they were alone and the door was closed, Gaby turned back to him and started for the foot of the bed, grinning like the madwoman she enjoyed being right now._

_She reached over and pulled off his pajama pants, grimacing in disgust at the sight of that part which he used to debase every woman before Iris. How could any other girl look at him the way she looked at his father only to suffer a terrible fate and betrayal? "This will hurt as much as you did those poor souls," she said, "and I hate men like you. After today I will do more to keep you restrained when your father did the best he could, but look how you - his precious little prince - turned out," Gaby spat, bringing the tip of the gleaming silver knife to the head of his member and splitting the slit wider than it already was, drawing ear-piercing screams of bloody murder which were music to her ears; she had never physically harmed anyone before besides that night, and this time she REALLY enjoyed it..._

~o~

She had been laughing the whole time then, and she was laughing now, the whole duration of when Shephard carried her the way he was up to the main doorway of the mansion and set her down on her feet. It had been two weeks since the whole events, and they were married at the hotel and had a lavish reception in the ballroom. It had all been as she always dreamed of her wedding: big centerpieces of velvety red roses and azaleas, pink hydrangeas and a few black feathers to pop out, their antique candelabra stands draping with luminous pearls. The cake was white with the tiers ending with black ribbons and dots, blinged out, topped off with red roses and a cursive, crystal-set "L" for Lambrick. She had been crying the whole time she took their vows, and there were a few times _he _couldn't keep himself together, before they sealed off their union with their first kiss as husband and wife.

Gaby's first marriage hadn't been a big party even though she wore the sweet dress of her dreams, got the plane tickets for Paris from Matthew's parents before that horrible accident, and never did she ever think she would get married again - and never did she dream her Prince Charming would be Shephard Lambrick. He was no monster as the movie protrayed him; he was a man who had a heart lost when he lost his first love as she had, but while she had no children of her own, he had a son in his previous marriage whom she "set straight" and behaved a little better now even though the process was far from over. The others who had died that fateful night had been restored, but their memories were erased with her warping of reality, and Shep found it in him to help them out, too. She'd drilled it into him that everyone was a human being regardless of what they did, and he was the perfect example; and Julian, well, in his own way.

She found herself looking into one of the tall, antique-framed mirrors beside the staircase, still wearing her wedding dress which she'd also worn for the reception. Since seeing an old photograph of the late Lily Elizabeth Lambrick - hers had been soft and flowy tulle, short-sleeved and adorned with boldly embroidered lace and Swarovski crystals, her soft golden hair in a similarly bedazzled updo - Gabriela Delgado decided she wanted one of her own, but not in the same style. At least give Shep some happy memory of his late wife. Hers was also tulle, which was common for brides today, also short-sleeved but shining with more crystals than lace. Her hair was a curling updo set with soft pink roses and a few pearls, in her ears and around her neck a set inspired by Kate Middleton's engagement ring...and finally the ring which had once been Lily Lambrick's. It resembled the American Beauty rose, lustrous yellow gold centered with a blinking diamond as well as one on each of the six spaces outside the petals. It was so unique in comparison to her previous ring. She felt more like a princess even though she was still an independent woman.

"Would the newlyweds need my assistance for the rest of the night?" Bevans asked as he closed the door as soon as Julian had joined them with a scowl on his face. He still hadn't spoken to her since his castration and surgery. It would unlikely be that he'd ever make children of his own should he EVER decide to find what his father had, based on her research of the subject.

Their bags were packed for in the morning; they would be taking off for Paris, which was where she would have gone off to with Matthew so long ago. Now the opportunity had returned, and her marriage would last longer than a day. She and Shep had the rest of their lives together. "No, I think we could use the rest of the night to ourselves," Shep answered proudly, looking down at her smugly and picking her up into his arms again, giggling all the way up the stairs for "poor" Julian to see and groan, slapping his hand over his eyes.


End file.
